Bleeding in the Sand 3
by BloodOb
Summary: The last series of Bleeding in the Sand. After a long depression Gaara has finally found her again. Only one problem... Not saying. Can Gaara and Hotaru ever find happiness or will they be alone forever in each others memories?
1. Dark blue light

_Hello. Welcome to the last series of Bleeding in the Sand. _

_Yes, there is actually a happy ending in this one. And yes Gaara will be feeling happy again soon but for now… Read on my friends! Oh and your just looking to see and just reading. I guess thats ok. Just make sure to review. lol

* * *

_

**A year and 3 months…(Yes that long.) since Hotaru's death and ever since Gaara hasn't been that active. **

**For awhile Temari wasn't either but seeing her brother in pain pained her and she now acts like her usual self. **

**Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and so on still visit but had no success in making him smile or even getting him out his room. (Shower and bathroom but that's as far.) **

**Gaara hasn't spoken in a long time and Temari and Kankuro are very worried now since he had gotten a lot skinnier and barely eats. **

**About 2 months later he began to have small panic attacks and now goes out every midnight and runs particular to nowhere until he tires out and falls on the living room floor exhausted and sweating.

* * *

**

**Now-**

**Gaara shifted around and turned until he couldn't take it anymore and stood up. He opened the door to the living room and headed out the front door getting ready for his normal run until he was stopped by a familiar warm voice. **

"**Gaara? Where are you going?" It was a tired voice.**

**He turned thinking it was Temari but his eyes gave a surprised look when he saw it was, "Hotaru?" He said weak and stood there in complete shock.**

**She was exactly how he remembered her if she were in her sleeping clothes. Baggy gray shirt and messy wild hair flowing in the air. **

**He held out his arms to her but drooped them down remembering it was all just another dream. **

**She looked hurt and was about to take a step closer when a huge sand hole opened beneath her and pulled her foot down. She screamed.**

**Gaara even jumped to try to catch her hand but as always, in all his dreams, he only touches the tips and she is swallowed up into darkness.**

**He gasped awake and his eyes quickly dimmed to catch up with the darkness. **

"**Gaara?" It was Temari and she was still awake, "Gaara? Are you ok?" She clicked on a nearby lamp.**

**Gaara felt a small guilt and knew she was getting ready to go to bed. He shook his head and a painful thought of Hotaru made him jump to his feet. With a quick grab for his shirt he headed out the door. **

**A sudden tug made him jerk back to where he was.**

**Temari gave a worried look, "Gaara please don't go… You're already sick.. And-"**

**He looked away and shrugged about to say something but nothing came out. Depressed now again for not saying anything to his own sister he let go of the shirt and grabbed a gray one nearby.

* * *

**

**After about an hour of running half jogging he came to a stop to catch his breath and placed his hand on his knees. **

**He didn't bother to put on the gray shirt and instead had it around his neck. He was gazing down at the ground, watching drops of sweat fall down from his bloody hair when something caught his eye.**

**With a small side turn with his head he noticed a dark blue light glimmering in a nearby forest. _Hey that's…_ Without even realizing himself he started running toward it until he was jumping over bushes and trees. **

**About 5 minutes later he abruptly stopped trying to figure out what he was doing. _I don't even know where I'm going._ He leaned back with his muscularly skinny body when he heard a soft voice. _Huh?_ **

"**I'll take your love.. I'll take your hate.. I'll take your desire… I'll take the world when it turns on you. I'll bring you to life." **

**Gaara was still breathing hard but unknowingly started following the voice, _A male obviously but… who.._ He slowed down when he heard a waterfall. It was weird since the singing was still loud and soothing. _Waterfall…? Huh?_ He pushed past the last huge leaves so he could see who the mysterious person was and stepped onto wet cool, grass. Slick from the harsh waterfall and moist from damp. **

**The guy who was singing had finally stopped and raised his eyes at Gaara. "Gaara." As if he were expecting him.**

**At first Gaara didn't know who this person was but then it hit him. **

**Remember in the very very first chapters when he met Hotaru? Remember that guy who came out of nowhere and touched her shoulder? Then on the last ones chapters he even said something to Ezekiel? Then followed Gaara and was hiding? (Something like that.)**

**Anyway Gaara remembered that very presence and narrowed his eyes, "Rameses.."

* * *

**

_Don't worry things will be explained later but for now you just wonder what the hell is happening. If you have any questions just ask me and I'll explain in the story. So yeah. Review!_


	2. Whats real and whats not

_Ack I just got sick today.. I keep sneezing and all that crap. Oh and sorry about not replying back. I will when I'm feeling better. Seriously, I really appreciate it that you all read my stories. (Weakly cries for joy!) Oh so yeah Gaara will be happy soon. I promise!

* * *

_

"**Rameses.." Gaara had tightened his fist and glared at him. **

**Rameses was sitting on a rock giving a relaxed look, black gloves showed by his thighs that were cut so only half his fingers showed. He clicked his trimmed nails against a wooden musical object and smirked with a tired look. "You sound so angry."**

"**What did you do to Hotaru?" Gaara didn't budge from where he was standing but his fist carried a dangerous threat. **

**Rameses eyed his fist and saw how his grip kept getting stronger and stronger until little veins popped out and looked like they were about to burst. He looked back up at Gaara. "Meaning?"**

"**You were part of her dying huh?" Gaara kept giving hurt looks but angry tones showed up in between. He closed his eyes, "You wanted to kill her. All you wanted to do was follow your STUPID master."**

**Rameses stood his ground, "Don't ask nonsense questions. Of course I didn't want her to die." He breathed out calmly then continued, "You know nothing between me and her. Our relationship was-"**

"**I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Gaara opened his eyes but they were still lowered to the ground, "I don't care anymore… I just want to know where Hotaru is. I-" Gaara stood silent then sighed heavily.**

**Rameses also avoided eye contact. What could he say to the man that was also in love with Hotaru as much as he was. "So.." He said finishing his thoughts. "How have you been.. Without her.."**

**Gaara glared at him, "That can be none of your fucking business."**

"**I don't know why you insist on taking your anger out on me-"**

**Gaara sighed out again, "I have no time for this."**

"**You should… If you want to see her again then you'll have patience with me." Gaara looked back at Rameses. He didn't show expression but a small confused look came to his sea blue eyes. Rameses looked back down at the sparkling river and swiftly raised his hand over, he smiled to himself when a reflection of Hotaru gazed back at him, "My last memories of her have almost disappeared…. Her touch lingers around my skin and I long to feel her fragrance." Rameses looked back at Gaara. "Do you think she's still alive…?"**

**Gaara stood grim then looked back at the waterfall behind Rameses. "I don't know what to think anymore."**

**He nodded, "I understand."  
A short silence laid then Gaara wondered, "What are you… Another brother of hers?"**

**He chuckled, "Fortunate for me no." Gaara didn't say anything thus allowing Rameses to continue, "I am her past… Her ex."**

**This is when Gaara got pissed and he shot a glare, "Hm.." Was all he could say and Rameses chuckled again.**

"**I see… You love her as much as I do."**

**Gaara still didn't say anything. A sudden urge to kick the guys ass blinked in his head and he shuddered off the feeling. **

**Rameses was grim, "You don't even know if she's alive." He shot.**

**Gaara snapped and was quick grabbing the guys neck. He pounded him on the rock and was over him so he wouldn't escape, "I don't even want you THINKING about her!"**

"**Calm Gaara." Rameses didn't really mind that Gaara was choking him since he knew he could escape but this was rather annoying him, "I want to find her as much as you do."**

"**Is she still alive?" His grip got tighter. "Tell me where."**

**Rameses narrowed his eyes, "Let me go or I will kill you."**

**Gaara gave a disgusted look. He was a vessel away from killing the guy and he had the nerve to threaten him?**

**Either way he let go and stood while crossing his arms. "Tell me."**

**Rameses pointed north, "I have followed her presence for over 5 years and it has always been north.. I'm almost sure she's that way… but-"**

**Gaara was already looking that direction. What did he have to lose? It didn't matter if she wasn't that way; he just wanted to feel like he had tried to find her. "Hm.." He said unknowingly. _I didn't see her actually dead… _He didn't bother to hear what else Rameses was saying.**

**Rameses noticing this, he grabbed his musical object that had fallen to the floor and played a soft note while closing his eyes, "We shall meet again Gaara. But until then." **

**Gaara looked back to face him… but he was gone. He breathed out in sudden despair and felt a sad feeling of loneliness. _I'll find you Hotaru… Even if it means going through pain I'll do it. _**

**Rameses was far from Gaara but had looked back while playing a soft melody with a push of his fingers, he smirked, _Just wait my love… Who will you end up choosing? Pain that will continue to surround you or protection that will help heal you? _He gazed back up at the sky. _Who… Hotaru?

* * *

_**

**As Gaara walked with little energy back to his home he saw a cheery blonde boy in the distance. He gave a small groan when he saw the blondie notice him. _How can he recognize me from all the way over here? _**

"**GAARA!" Naruto jumped up and down and his thin shirt had lifted up with him, his arm wrapped around a shoulder of someone shorter and she gave a blush as a response. "TEMARI CALLED US TO- UGH!"**

**Sasuke had hit him over the head, "Baka Naruto. People sleep over here as much as you eat."**

**Sakura shook her head then turned back toward Gaara, "How have you been Gaara?" She said when he was about a foot away.**

**Gaara gave a tiny nod.**

**Neji then came from behind Hinata, "You have your sister worried sick you know."**

**Gaara shrugged and went to open the door when he stopped and gripped the doorknob.**

**Naruto had his hands behind his head, "Hey.. Whats up Gaara?" They were used to him not speaking.**

"**I think.." He first started to say then closed his eyes to keep from tearing up, "I think.. I know where Hotaru is.."**

**Hinata and Sakura gasped. **

**Sasuke and Naruto looked at him a bit shocked. Well.. Sasuke more of narrowing of the eyes and Naruto puzzled but yeah. "What? Are you sure.. I mean-"**

"**No I'm not.." He interrupted by a forced tone. "I mean… no I'm not sure but…" He opened his eyes halfway, "I'm going to find out.."**

"**Do you-"**

"**No… I don't want any of you following me or going with me.." Sasuke had narrowed his eyes more, "If I found out you are… I'll kill you.." His voice was serious, "No matter who you are.."**

**Sasuke growled, "That's not fair.. We care as much as you do."**

**Gaara stood silent then sighed, "I stand by my word." And he opened the door.

* * *

**

**After Gaara convinced them he would surely kill them if he felt their presence- they left and wished him luck. Hinata muttered the words, "Be careful." And a, "When you do find her… give her my regards.." Before she left and he couldn't help but give a small smirk. **

**He had always liked Hinata; He didn't have a small crush or anything but something about her made her likeable. **

**But anyway by another nightfall he was sleeping and regaining his strength to get ready for the long journey. He sighed when his sister had left the room to go read a book in the living room.**

**Normally Gaara wouldn't give a care what she did but for the past hours he was feeling really lonely by himself. "This is ridiculous.." He said and pressed his hands over his face. He gripped his hair in a bit of frustration and closed his eyes to calm down. _Another anxiety attack I guess.._ He figured and breathed out at a forced normal breathing rate. His breath got a bit loud but eventually lowered to another sigh like he always did.**

**He ended up dozing off in pitch darkness when a creak on the wood floor quirked his thoughts. _Temari must be tired now.. _Gaara attempted to sit up and stretch his limbs when he felt a light body press on his legs then push him more into the bed. "What the-" A soft finger made him stay quiet and he once again gave a troubled look when he opened his eyes. It was Hotaru. **

**He stayed silent and avoided eye contact, with a small hurt voice he said, "You're not real…" And was about to close his eyes when he felt hands, real hands, turn him to face her. **

**She was breathing hard and her eyes had almost watered up but was stopped by control..**

**Her loud breathing began to arouse him and he felt lips touch his; An even more shock came to him when her pouty lips left a sticky feeling from loss of saliva when she pulled away. **

**He groaned in ecstasy at this and groaned even more when her fingers crawled down his stomach and trailed back up to massage his sides. He managed to look through the darkness to see her bite her lips in pleasure and she made a silent moan knowing she couldn't be loud. _This can't be real._ He thought and to make sure he brought his hands to catch her waist. _Oh my god…_ He could feel her… she was.. Real… **

**Her breathing got close to his ear and she pressed her small weight on him. "I miss you love.." She said only so he could hear. He was about to say something back but it was replaced by a small moan when she gripped his upper thigh. He felt her smile at this and she brought her lips to his neck, "I miss how you touch me… how you hold me…." She kissed his cheek and he reopened his eyes when he felt a tear drop on his face.**

"**H-Hotaru?"**

"**I-I'm sorry… I just..wanted to see you once more before I had to say goodbye.."**

"**W-what?"**

**She brought both her hands to his hair and was now running her fingers through, she rubbed her lower body on his and he couldn't help but forget what he was going to ask. She again brought her mouth to his ear, "My love… is yours …to take and crush…" He tried opening his eyes but her touch kept him from doing that and he let her continue-Trying to understand her words as she continued, "But spare…and your love will be mine.." Her breathing got heavier and he got even more aroused when her hot breath touched his ear. "You.." She breathed out. "You.."

* * *

**

**Gaara woke up… At least he thought he woke up… and gave a puzzled, "Huh?" A small beam of red and yellow light reflected off his eyes and he narrowed them in irritation. "I don't get it.." He said to himself and pressed his hand on his neck. **

**What a weird feeling it was. It was as if her lips were really there… _Just another dream…_ He reassured himself and got up to take a shower.**

**After a long soak at staring at nothing but the ceiling, he got out, got dressed and was about to head out. **

**Temari saw he was about to go but she silenced herself by drinking coffee. She wanted to yell out, "Don't go!" Or "Be careful!" But she couldn't. When she didn't see her little brother anymore she threw the mug at the wall and began to sob in anger. _He's so thoughtless sometimes! So thoughtless.._ "Don't you know I still care for you?" She croaked out and gave another cry in anger when her face was brought up by a peck on the forehead. "Gaara?"**

**He smiled, "Thank you Temari…" **

**She looked at him in a bit of shock, "W-Wha.."**

"**I promise I'll be back ok…. I just.. I just need a little time to find things out for myself.."**

**She felt drops of tears go down to the table and he caught one of them by his limb finger. **

"**I'll be careful… I promise.." He gave another smile then straightened up to walk out.**

**Temari smiled as he turned his back, "Thank you Gaara.." _I needed to hear that… _"Take care little bro.." And she watched him go out the door.

* * *

**

**Gaara had began walking the same direction he did when he saw the blue light then turned North when he got to the waterfall. **

**Deep inside he didn't know if he was actually looking for Rameses for comfort but… he was relieved when Rameses was nowhere to be found.**

**He wanted this traveling to think to himself anyway.**

"**Gaara we meet again."**

**Never mind.

* * *

**

_I'll end it here. Sorry it took so long updating but hey I updated right? Ok ok.. I've been lazy these past few days but I'll try not to be for the next chapter ok! Anyway. Review!_


	3. Memories

_Hey hows it going? I just finished cleaning my fishes tank and it looks super cool sparkle! Hee hee OK so here is the chapter you have been waiting for!

* * *

_

"**Gaara."**

**Gaara didn't bother to turn and he continued walking his normal pace. He didn't say anything and Rameses started to walk beside him when he went past. **

"**I'm glad you came back."**

"**Not likely." He huffed out. **

**Rameses smirked, "I'm sure…"**

**Those were the last words the two would say for the next couple hours. They didn't have nothing to really talk about and when the beaming light of the sun began to descend Rameses gave a peek at Gaara. _Amazing… He doesn't even look once and doesn't mind at all._ "How do you do it?" He mumbled out and Gaara glowered his blue-green eyes at him. **

"**What the hell are you looking at?" Obviously Gaara didn't hear his question and Rameses couldn't help but chuckle at this. Gaara gave a confused half disgusted look.**

**Rameses patted the sides of his pocket, "A little tune wouldn't bother you.. Would it?"**

**Gaara straightened his back and a strike of curiosity took place. Not from Rameses but on how fast it was getting dark. He almost said an answer back but instead he uttered, "Hm."**

**Rameses pulled out the flute looking object. He brought it to his lips and blew out one long note. Gaara only listened and felt a twinge of annoyance when his tune didn't change. Rameses stopped and smoothed the sides of the wood, "Hotaru made me this…"**

**Gaara depressed at the name. He wanted to feel her warmness.. See her smile. A flow of rage hit his mind when he realized Rameses said something about her. "And?" He said roughly.**

**Rameses' eyes had dimmed and a glow of the moonlight touched his face, "Just wanted you to know." He whispered and Gaara glared.**

"**You don't make sense." His voice had become gruff and Rameses could tell he was getting pissed… But..**

**That's what he wanted.**

"**Of course I do Gaara…. You want her. I want her.. The matter is whos going to get her." He looked at the red haired enemy. "Your time is already up but you insist on coming back." **

**Gaara squinted his eyes. _What the hell is he talking about?_**

"**You'll understand sooner or later." Rameses was glaring back but he forced his eyes to turn away. "We should sleep. Darkness will engulf us and shall take us as its slave if not careful."**

**Gaara scowled, his talking reminded him of Ezekiel. "Don't talk like that or I will kill you."**

"**Such a threat. You don't know how many times I've heard that-"**

"**And I don't care. The matter is I'm telling the truth." Gaara pulled the front of his shirt and he closed the space between them; Rameses didn't have a choice but to glare back at Gaara too. "I will kill you." **

**Rameses gripped the wooden flute in his hand and it almost cracked the middle but he caught his anger. **

**Gaara let go and looked away. He crossed his arms and leaned on a tree so he could get some sleep. **

**Rameses stood watching him and breathed out lowly, _I'll hold you to your word.

* * *

_**

_**Whipped branches hit the boy's face as he ran along the woods and almost tripped when a leaf had found its way under his foot.**_

_**He knew the sand from which protected him would cause him no harm at all, but it didn't protect him from fears that came at him. I-I have to find her. He thought over and over. The last thing that regained thought in his mind was the girl named Hotaru and the guy in gray clothes. He didn't really remember who they were but something told him it was important to find them.**_

_**What is his name? I remember him from somewhere but… I just..**_

_**Gaara didn't know that Ezekiel had erased his thoughts long ago and that coincidence in seeing again was not suppose to happen. He remembered what the guy in gray said before he had blacked out in the red snow**_

'**_This is not suppose to happen.' Which was from a mysterious lady. And a 'Let me prove to you love does exist in his world.' said a blurry memory of the guy in gray also pointing at the girl named Hotaru and finished his sentence by a , 'And hers.'_**

_**The little boy continued running, he could feel his thigh and ribs began to ache but ignored it gazing at a glow of the sun. Beneath him was what was left of the fallen snow and he remembered his sister saying 'This was the last year.' **_

_**When he asked what she meant she only smiled and said, 'Honestly… I don't know..'**_

_**His chopped breaths got louder and his pace got faster. He didn't even know where he was going. He only followed what he felt the presence of. "H-Hotaru?" He breathed out and ran quickly past his white breath. "A-are you okay?.. C-Can you help me?"**_

_**He didn't know what he meant by this but… he sure meant it. (Makes sense? Lol)**_

"**_I-I.." He stopped in his tracks when a black haired boy appeared from the bushes. _**

_**His large brown eyes gazed first at his exquisite red hair then lowered down to his sea blue eyes. He smirked, recognizing his first enemy by glance, "Well, Well." He murmured and Gaara took a step back. "You seem lost at the spot. Need help?"**_

_**Gaara didn't saw anything and only gulped with a troubled look in his eyes. **_

"**_If you're not going to say anything. Get lost. I don't need you causing trouble too soon now."_**

"**_H-Huh..?"_**

"**_You're not allowed here yet." He said matter of factly, "Its my turn with Hotaru and I'm not willing to share."_**

"**_H-Hotaru.." He perked up at the name and looked around with interest, "W-where is she? I-I"_**

_**The boy growled in anger and got closer only to shove him to the floor. "I said go away."**_

_**Gaara cowered. He was too scared to do anything.. A-And how can he touch me? I-I thought.**_

"**_Rameses." _**

_**Gaara widened his eyes when he recognized the guy in gray. He was about to say something when the guy looked down at him and narrowed his eyes. A small squeal only came out.**_

_**The guy stared at Gaara for awhile then looked at the boy called Rameses, "I told you not to wander off. Do you want to make me mad?" Now he spoke as if Gaara wasn't there.**_

_**Gaara started to back away.**_

_**Rameses only laughed and scowled at the scared red haired boy, "Just having a little fun. That's all. You know.. Before my time is up."**_

_**The guy looked even more pissed, "I told you not to bother around. You must not waste your time. Time is an honor not a game."**_

_**Rameses groaned, "Must you?" He looked back down at Gaara, "Anyway. He's weak. Can't I just kill him now?"**_

"**_Walk." He commanded._**

_**Rameses did another smack with his lips and was about to walk off before he had an idea and was now face to face to Gaara, "When we do meet again. I will fight you. I will kill you. And I will make sure you suffer."**_

_**Gaara whimpered.**_

"**_Enough. Go." Rameses eyes glared at Gaara's before leaving him on the ground scared to death. The guy didn't even glance at him and was about to take his leave before and older women came past him and saw Gaara._**

_**She squinted her eyes at him for a second then her fist scrunched up and she was heading toward him.**_

_**Gaara curled up in a small ball, tears emerging from his eyes, and looked back up when the guy had grabbed her wrist.**_

"**_I told you. Let me prove to you he is worthy of her. Killing him now won't satisfy anything and my eyes should have been a big sacrifice since I will not see or feel my love anymore."_**

_**The women was breathing hard and her hair had drizzled down from her ponytail. Gaara could see her veins stretch across her neck as her eyes filled more with rage, "Once again I see this.. This waste of human breath at the top of his health. You want him prove something? Let him do it already. I can not stand to see my daughter wonder if she is going to live or die."**_

_**The guy narrowed his eyes, "I need time."**_

"**_I granted you that time and he is the cause of the expiration."_**

_**The guy stood silent then gulped and said, "I have given my eyes.. I have given you my life… If you die… you may take my body."

* * *

**_

**Gaara breathed out and his eyes opened. A small beam of sunlight found its way through the trees and he stretched his limbs remembering where he was. _Oh yeah.._ He felt his forehead, "Weird dream.." _But I'm starting to remember everything now.._**

"**Good morning. I see you're at your fullest at light."**

**_Crappy sense of humor. _Gaara thought and glimpsed back. Rameses was sitting on a broken log and he was squeezing his hand inside the cotton glove, "And I bet Hotaru made you that too." This was meant to be sarcasm but Rameses smirked and nodded. Gaara scowled and began walking. _Whatever._**

**Rameses's eyes glowered and he watched him, _I want to kill him.._ "But I can't." He sighed out. "Jealously won't get me anywhere…" He caught up with Gaara and smirked, "Until then. I call a truce."**

**Gaara didn't glance at him. He didn't even care what he had said. (So yes Gaara did hear what Rameses said.) His mind had start to fill up with anger and he smirked to himself when he thought of Rameses blood all over her. _Dripping to the floor… _He narrowed his eyes and twitched the thought out of his brain. _Stop it… You've come a long way.. Don't start again._ He breathed out loudly and smoothly.**

**Rameses found himself glaring and also calmed himself, "You know Gaara… I'm only using you to find Hotaru. Once we do find her.. I will kill you. I have a hunch you're thinking the same thing."**

**Gaara raised his eyes and gave an evil cruel smirk. **

**His look was his answer.

* * *

**

_Sorry it took me soo long to update. Forgive me. I had lots and lots of projects due and I'm still not done. I'll try to update faster but I'll have another one out by Sunday. I promise. (So yeah I didn't spell check and please review.)_


	4. Death is to live Love is to deney

_My apologies again. But I'm sure you're used to me updating slow now huh? Ack. Oh well, I'll just stop talking and go with the story!_

_Oh yeah. Lol Warning: This chapter is long and confusing since its explaining everything about Hotaru. If you have any questions afterwards. Ask me and I will message back.

* * *

_

**It was a bright morning and Gaara squinted his eyes open when a fast shadow went past. Check that. Ten shadows went past. He was on the verge of straightening up when a hand pulled him back down by his shoulder. He glowered at the touch and glanced back.**

**Rameses smirked and pressed an index finger on his lips. "Watch." He mouthed.**

**Gaara was about to protest when three dark clothed figures stopped beside him. They didn't seem to notice him but instead looked around for someone nearby. Gaara lowered his invisible eyebrows down in wonder and finally realized Rameses had summoned a jutsu. It was faint but strong. No beginner would even notice. _Assassins. _Was a word that came to mind but he denied since there were too many. _Too much noise… And they would notice if we were here. Unless…_ He glanced back at Rameses who was enjoying himself by glaring at the three unknowing figures. _He may be stronger then he looks._**

**Rameses noticed Gaara was staring and gave a rather friendly smirk, "Shall we have fun?" He whispered and Gaara looked in question. Rameses had flashed another smile and rose from hiding. He silently, but deadly if that makes sense, stood behind the three unsuspecting and placed his hand on one, with a squeeze of his fingers one fell dead to the floor.**

**Gaara widened his eyes when the poor guy did and straightened, _Impossible. How-_**

**Rameses was now visible to the mysterious figures and was quick to duck when one threw a kunai. He quickly grabbed the guys arm and his lips blew when a punch came to his face and Rameses slammed him to the floor. **

**A familiar smile struck Gaara and he narrowed his eyes when Rameses had taken it from him. _I know that look._ Gaara could see it. Could still feel it. **

**Rameses enjoyed killing people, enjoyed watching them suffer but.. Where did he learn this?**

**Gaara sighed out angrily and grabbed Rameses wrist before he killed the last guy, "Enough." He muttered. **

**Rameses tugged once, twice and growled low, "What's he to you Gaara?" His eyes were wild, "Don't you think he deserves to die?"**

**Gaara shot a glare, _Unfortunately I don't. _He looked at the hooded cover person. He was to the floor and had backed up on a tree. Fear was nowhere near him but only since he disguised it well. Gaara could still feel it. He knew it and loved it. "Why are you out here? What is your reason and why?"**

**The person's face was covered but he answered, "M-Mission." He choked out then caught himself, "We were sent to destroy a village."**

**Gaara narrowed his eyes, _Village, _"What village?" There was none this far out. Not yet.**

"**I-Its not necessarily on the map. But they sent us so it wouldn't spread a-and-"**

"**Who sent you?"**

"**Uh- I-" He was cut off when about three kunais hit his throat. The remaining breaths of his dying comrades threw them before they had died and they were damned if this coward was going to give them away.**

**Gaara had tensed but his body relaxed, _Damn it._**

**Rameses watched him, _He's changed. _His mind turned to somewhere else when a snap of a stick lingered his ear. He smirked and stepped on a moving persons back, "Well, Well. Another coward in this pathetic group?"**

**Gaara glanced back, "Don't kill him." He commanded instead of saying. "Where were you headed?" He now said this to the guy.**

**The guy gave a low groan then pointed ahead of where Gaara was standing. Rameses pressed his hands on the guys neck and the guy laid silently on the floor.**

**Gaara shook his head, "I said not to kill him." He began walking.**

**Rameses chuckled and was suddenly beside him, "And? I'm not as innocent as you think Gaara."**

**_I never thought you were. _"I see something ahead."

* * *

**

**As they got closer to the village Gaara could feel a weird change in heat take place. It got colder. Super cold. Underneath his sandals he felt snow began to crunch instead of leaves, "Weird." He whispered only to himself.**

**Rameses gulped.**

**As a stone pathway showed itself inside the area of the village Gaara licked his lips and breathed out afterward. A white cloud appeared in quick circles only to disappear in thin air. Gaara closed his eyes halfway. _H-Her presence…_ "I can almost feel her." His voice was low and choppy.**

**Rameses heard him.**

**They continued walking. **

**The village was as busy as any other. Gaara noticed all of the people had white hair, pale skin. Same as Hotaru and Ezekiel. He crossed his arms from coldness and his face began to flush. It brought back vivid memories of the dream he had a day ago. _Seeing myself cold and dying is another thing but now.. _Two tiny kids were running down a slanted hill. Laughing and the little boy pulling his knit beanie down more. As they passed, a little girl stopped in front of Gaara. He stopped so he wouldn't run into her. **

"**You look really cold mister." She looked real young but her English was proper with no slang at all.**

**He forced a smile, "I actually am. Can you tell?" He breathed out in white breath.**

**She smiled, showing that her two front teeth were missing, "My grand daddy can help you. He's very fond of strangers." Gaara noticed when she spoke, no white breath was near. **

**_Strange. _He thought.**

**Rameses gave a glare as more children began to surround them. They seemed real interested since two strangers with colored hair had visited their village. Scratch that. One stranger.**

**A little boy tugged on Rameses sleeve, "Hotaru came back Ra-" Rameses covered his mouth but it was too late. **

**Gaara heard.

* * *

**

"**My My. Rameses I didn't know you would bring him here so soon." The old man placed a cup of warm tea in front of Gaara and he nodded as a thank you. "I thought at least another two-"**

"**SHUT IT!" Rameses looked annoyed and he closed his eyes in anger. Gaara gave a silent angry sigh when the man trembled to a seat. Rameses squinted, "He doesn't know yet."**

**The man glanced at Gaara, a little frightened but he covered it by smiling. **

**Gaara sipped the hot tea and warmth crawled down his throat. _Still doesn't help my body though. _"What is he talking about?" He said softly and the man lowered his eyes.**

**Rameses stood up right as the man began talking and pulled out his flute. As soon as the flute made by his lips a soft melody was playing.**

"**Well.." He started, "It began when you first came here."**

_**I was here before? What-**_

"**It was when our curse… was born." He looked out up on the hill where kids were running up and down, "As long as she lives. We live. As long as she feels. We live."**

**Gaara gave a small questionable look. "Huh?"**

"**When her mom, Ezekiel and Hotaru left… we were trapped… We were her little snow globe and her kid would take the throne when her time was up."**

**A vivid memory hit Gaara and he opened his mouth for a silent groan.**

"**Until… her little girl found love.. Then everything messed up. Things started to go off schedule."**

**Gaara grimaced as another memory got him again. **

"**She went crazy… She demanded to move back…But… her husband went against her and saw the light.. He managed to buy time by sacrificing himself then somehow came back and protected his son."**

**Gaara couldn't take it, he gritted his teeth and slammed his head on his palm. He managed not to say anything from pain since he wanted to hear more. _I'm so close to knowing.._**

"**But that didn't last and she almost killed her son once again. Instead she scarred him… keeping her daughter from killing her…"**

**Gaara closed his eyes. A small memory of light embraced his thoughts.**

"**On that same day after her son had been treated she was ready to give her throne to her daughter but… "Death is to live. Love is to deny." She would always say..and.. that's exactly what happened… Hotaru," Gaara breathed out in pain, "just happened to look out the window and.. She fell in love… She said something about him being a lost angel and.." The old man paused. He was looking at the floor the whole time. He didn't notice how Gaara kept getting painful thoughts. "I don't really know what happened after that other then you coming along…" He looked up, "You were so cold…. Oh my!" He hurried up. "I'm terribly sorry!. My my.. You have a fever.. You're not used to this cold weather! Come come."**

**Gaara began coughing but he yanked his arm away. He didn't want to hurt the old man but he didn't want to be helped either, "It's-" He coughed, "Ok. I.."**

"**Let him go." Rameses had left the door open and he took out a cigarette. With a soft click of his gloved fingers, fire emerged up and lit it. "Let him die then it'll solve most of our problems." He blew smoke out after he sucked in fumes. **

**Gaara let his elbow hit the table so he could hold his head up, "W-What does he mean?" He groaned out.**

**The old man trembled, "Gaara… She fell in love with you… Things went off schedule.."**

**Gaara shook his head, not understanding.**

"**She was suppose to be our new master."**

**Gaara coughed harder. He still didn't understand and heat circled his cheeks. "I-I don't get it."**

**Rameses grit his teeth and slammed the brick wall next to him, "SHE WAS SUPPOUSE TO DIE DAMN IT! SHE WASN'T SUPPOUSE TO FALL IN LOVE!"**

**Gaara's eyes began to water. The coldness was killing him slowly. It was like being in Artic ice.**

"**Hotaru's mom has a control issue… She HAD to have her own little village. She HAD to have it all."**

**The old man went to the kitchen, hurrying to make more tea, "So she kept us by doing a ceasing jutsu. She made it up herself.."**

"**She's powerful." Finished Rameses and he took another taste of his cigarette, "But not enough to keep from non-existing. The bitch wasn't ready to go to hell." He chuckled, "I mean she even broke rules by staying on this damn earth while death surrounded her…But I don't know anything after that other than she took over Ezekiel's body right after her soul died down."**

**Gaara's body shocked, "What?"**

"**Ezekiel promised her his body after her time was up."**

"**W-"**

**Rameses sighed, "I can't believe I'm helping out my enemy." He quickly mumbled then closed the door, "Look. Hotaru's mom is dead but she still had energy left to exist in the world. That's breaking rule one. But it was how things weirdly worked. She needed to be dead in order to complete her made up jutsu. She trapped us all in this stupid little snow globe as entertainment and we can't get out without her permission or unless its broken. **

**Now.. Hotaru was suppose to take over but her soul had to be clean in order to be consumed by her mom's sick little mind and. Love is the only thing that ruined it. Her brother messed it up a little since he gave family love but family love isn't the same as real soul mate love. Follow me?"**

**Gaara was kinda following. **

**Rameses continued, "In order to kill a Shugoryuu family member they have to be willing to die- Ezekiel and his dad by sacrifice in case you wonder how they died."**

"**The mom is still alive?" He managed to cough out.**

"**Yes. No… Shit.. I don't know anymore."**

"**But.. Hotaru.. She.. She died in front of me.. I.. I saw her.."**

"**Yeah but after she was still consumed by her moms darkness.."**

"**Huh?.."**

"**Willing to sacrifice. Remember?"**

**Gaara understood now.. Well.. Not all of it.. But he felt pretty damn messed up now. "I.. I still-"**

"**Her mom wanted to kill you… But .. But Ezekiel said… he believed in you and made a deal with his mom..And since she loves to gamble and play games she agreed.."**

"**And that was..?"**

"**If you proved worthy of being with Hotaru.. If you did.. Willing to protect her… and able to protect her.. Then Hotaru would keep living and she could do whatever she wanted with the village.. Her mom never to bother us again…"**

"**So Ezekiel.."**

"**Was Heather."**

"**Heather?" Gaara groaned, "The mom?"**

"**Yes.. Ezekiel sacrificed to buy time. If you kill the mom.. You prove you're worthy.."  
"S-So.. In my dream… Why was I-"**

"**Fighting.. Ezekiel? Cause you were suppose actually fight him but you were too damn weak and slow he had to buy time. Now you have to fight the mom."**

"**B..But.. I thought.. He died.. And the spirit that I felt wrap around my feet.. The blue light.."**

"**Was Ezekiel in prison in place of his mom."**

"**I-In me?"**

"**So you wouldn't remember. He bought time so you could get stronger."**

"**That doesn't make sense.."**

**The old man finished and poured tea in the mug, "He's right you know."**

**Rameses growled, "I'm as clueless as you old man."**

"**Ezekiel is alive… He has to in order to complete the deal."**

**Rameses grumbled, "How then? Tell me."**

"**The deal was if Gaara could beat Ezekiel that is proof right? So its impossible for him to be dead unless Gaara kills him."**

"**Which is sacrifice.." Rameses finished, almost as he found out something new. "But….Hey wait." He rose his eyebrows, "But Hotaru killed him.. Which wasn't the deal.. But she killed herself in the process.. Which was sacrifice for Gaara… So.."**

**The old man nodded, "Everything starts over since you know she doesn't follow rules. The bright light was Heather watching Gaara making sure he didn't break the rules. But Hotaru did it for him."**

**Gaara was breathing hard, "She's alive?"**

**The old man smirked, "Of course dear child. She lives up that hill. But-"**

**Gaara quickly gathered energy and shot up from his seat.**

**Rameses tried grabbing his wrist but sand slipped through his fingers, "Gaara wait!" _Damn it.

* * *

_**

**Gaara continued running up the hill and sand kept him from falling to his face. He ignored the coldness choking him and he breathed in heavy breaths. He had no doubt that if he didn't find warmth soon. He was going to die. **

**But did he care? No. _I need to see her._ He thought over and over and could see a house emerging as he got closer. His face flushed more and ice ran through his body, his legs grew heavy and the need to stop screamed at him. _H..Hotaru.. _**

**A glimpse of a young women caught his eye, and she was up ahead at the house! Her long silver hair hung at her shoulders and she glanced back when heavy steps pounded behind her. She gasped and had her front door opened halfway, about to step in, but seeing his face stopped her. **

**Gaara breathed out, "Hotaru." With his last desperate gasp for warmness and fell to the ground. A sigh of relief came to him when he heard her say.**

"**Gaara."

* * *

**

_Alright. That should kind of make up for the days I haven't written. I'm writing another chapter right now so I'll have it to you in two days. I'm serious. Anyway.. Review and ask questions if you're confused!_


	5. She doesn'tknow

_I barely finished. Ack oh well. Just read on punks!

* * *

_

_  
_**Gaara had given up his feelings about love a long time ago. So long he didn't even think the slightest thought about it. But meeting Hotaru changed his life and all he wanted to do was love her. **

**Fond memories of their moans rose his head from a heavy sleep and he looked around with squinted eyes.**

"**Oh! Yay. You're awake." **

**He sat up and pressed his cold hands on his head. "Yeah I guess I am." He felt a weak feeling flow through his body but he fought the urge to fall down and raised his sea blue eyes. He was about to speak but when he saw his lost love looking back at him. All he could do was sigh and let his shoulders droop. "Hotaru.." He breathed out with relief.**

**She only blinked at him, first confused, then she gave a warm smile, "Yes I am."**

**He noticed he was in heavy clothing and raised his mitten hands to hers. **

**She let him, giving another puzzled look. "Um.."**

**He tugged her closer and she yelped as she fell on top of him. "I missed you so much." He almost cried out and kissed the side of her cheek.**

**She tensed, "I-I'm sorry!" She squealed out and pulled away. "B-But I don't know you!" He cheeks were flushed and her eyes were a bit filled with fright.**

**_Wait a minute.. .What?_ "Are… Are you joking?" His grip only tightened on her waist when she tried to escape his arms, "Hotaru its me."**

**She bit her lip in worry, "Look you had a hard fall. Maybe you're suffering from-"**

"**No!" He wouldn't let her finish that sentence, "Hell no!" He gave a hurt look, "Hotaru don't you remember me? I-" He stopped when she started shaking her head. _W-what?_ "Hotaru.." He mumbled and she gave another frightened look.**

"**P-Please let me go!"**

**_I'm dreaming.. I have to be…_ Gaara let go from shock and he felt bad when he noticed she was crying a little. This caught his attention and he gazed at her worriedly, "Are you ok?"**

**She had turned her back and her hair shined since she was in a beam of light. Gaara couldn't hear what she was saying since he was amazed by her beauty and he only smiled when he saw her lips moving. "You're still beautiful." He whispered to himself but she heard.**

**Hotaru stood in shock. _Who is this man?_ _He looks at me… with.. With such.. Love and.._**

"**Isn't this a pleasant sight?" **

**Gaara tore his eyes away from Hotaru and glared when Rameses looked at her. He had almost the same gaze as Gaara except somehow.. Gaara was more meaningful.**

**She smiled, "Hey Rameses. How are you doing?"**

**Rameses gave a crooked smile, "Great now that I'm here. Where's my usual greeting? Come on now."**

**She giggled and her rosy cheeks lit up with excitement. "Sorry." And she met him halfway for a hug.**

**As he picked her up from her feet he gave a twirl so he could look at Gaara. Even from behind her shoulder Gaara could see he was smiling. **

**_Bastard. _"You two know each other?" He almost growled out.**

**Rameses only chuckled but Hotaru gave an answer, "Huh? Oh. Yes we do." She smiled and faced Gaara again. Her eyes sparkled at him and he felt an urge to back her up on the wall and catch her thighs in his hands. **

**Rameses smirked, "We're engaged in fact." Gaara's eyes dimmed and Hotaru hit him.**

"**Oh stop it Ra." She gave another warm smile, "He's just being silly. We're only friends."**

**Rameses looked like he was stabbed in the heart but he didn't want to show that to Gaara and he pulled her forehead close to his, "Come on. We've been friends for years. Can't there be something more?"**

**Hotaru giggled, "You crack me up sometimes." She patted his cheeks with her limb fingers, "You know I can't." She gave another giggle and faced back at Gaara, "Oh I cooked something for you… So in case you're hungry and cold. My food will help." She nodded as an excuse for leaving the room and went into the living room.**

**When she left, both Gaara and Rameses glared at each other. Gaara was tempted to kill him at the spot but he needed to find something out, "Tell me what the hell is going on. You know whats happening and you're going to tell me."**

**Rameses scoffed, "Kiss my ass. I don't have to tell you shit." Before Rameses knew it Gaara had slammed him into a wall and their noses were touching. "Oh is this suppose to scare me?" He rasped out.**

**Gaara slammed him again, "Hardly. You would know when I try. Now tell me whats going on."**

"**You're an idiot for coming. I didn't tell you the truth for a reason you fucking dumbass."**

"**Then tell me."**

**Rameses yanked himself away and flicked out a cigarette. He lit it in a second and was now taking a deep breath with a long sigh afterward. "I already told you half."**

"**It doesn't make sense."**

"**Look the deal got all messed up with Hotaru's mom and Ezekiel because of the sacrifice. Everything started over."**

"**What?"**

**Rameses took another long fume then continued, "Hotaru sacrificed herself to save you which wasn't suppose to happen. Since this little mishap took place, everything started over. Its like rebirth but in a more expertise way."**

**Gaara hadn't the shit what he was saying.**

**Rameses sighed and glanced back, "Gaara… Hotaru doesn't remember you.. She never will."

* * *

**

_My stories are getting boring. I know how its going to end already but I just don't know how to get there. Lol Anyway I'll try my best and sorry its getting uninteresting. _


	6. Oops!

_I know I haven't updated (hides) Forgive me. Anyway I'm going to continue and ty for the reviews. Almost done with this series. YAY! I'm going to be so happy _

_Ack and sorry for the wait. My stupid pc made me want to kill it! Grr wouldn't let me upload! Anyway enough of my yacking. (Ps! TY TY TY! _billyssweetie10! or known as Gaara lover:P)

_

* * *

_

**Rameses had left the room a while ago in silence. After breaking the news to Gaara, even he felt bad when looking at Gaaras face.**

**Gaara let himself slink down on the bed behind him, his eyes expressionless and his face with no thought. Hell what was he suppose to think? **

**He felt if he started thinking then he would have to take in what Rameses said.. Then what would happened?**

**Finally he closed his eyes when the peak of the bright sun disappeared in darkness.**

"**Gaara?" **

**He didn't open his eyes. He knew who it was. Instead, he shifted on his back. Pretending he was asleep. _If I never wake up.. Then I'll feel no pain. _He thought grimly and remained with no answer.**

**Hotaru had her hair in a bun, some strands had fallen out of place but still the ribbon had held it together, "Gaara… Please eat… If you don't.. you won't get better.."**

**Gaara felt a sadness dawn on him, "If you want me to leave… Just say the word and I will.." Gaara opened his eyes halfway and sat up. His gaze never left the floor. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't.**

**Hotaru frowned, "No.. I didn't mean that…" She sat beside him. Her weightdidn't showmuch of a difference since she was so petite. "I just wish you well. Besides… you'll die soon from coldness if you don't eat for energy and warmth." She studied him. He was so skinny. His shirt was baggy and she cold see wind blowing through his sleeves. She looked at his face. **

**His sea blue eyes were slightly glowing from the light outside and his pale skin seemed to get paler by the second. Hotaru glanced at the warm food inside a bowl she brought for him. "I brought something for you.." Tiny heat circles roamed the air. "Its delicious.." She smiled, "I promise."**

**Gaara glanced, he couldn't help but feel a glitter of hope when he saw her smile. She was the reason he was living. Her. Hotaru. _Hotaru.. Hotaru.. Hotaru.. _"I've become obsessed with you Hotaru.." He whispered and she looked at him in confused thought. "I don't know what to do…" He shook his head and a low chuckle escaped, "When I thought you died… I almost wanted to kill myself.. I never felt such pain in my life. All I could do was hope you would be back.. Hope… I would see you again.." Gaara rose his fingers and touched her cold face, "Touch you.." His eyes softened, "Look at you." He was as close to her nose before she pulled away and stood up. She had first banged foreheads with him, causing an annoying headache, then spilled some of the food on his lap. **

**Gaara also stood, the hot steam was now burning his leg, "Ouch!"**

**She turned, quickly placing the food on the floor, and realized what she did, "Oh my god! Are you ok?"**

**Gaara had backed up and slammed into the wall, "The fact that its burning me? No.."**

**Hotaru quickly ran to him. She didn't notice how fast she was going and she slammed into him by accident. **

**Gaara didn't care about the burn anymore. The fact that she was on him aroused him.**

**She, although, was focused. "Quick. Take off your pants."**

**Yup that did it. ****Gaara groaned in silence, "O-ok.." He proceeded to slip his pants off and she also helped along.**

**When he was in boxersshe sighedwith relief. "Sorry about that.. I'll get you..um-" When she looked up she got caught in his gaze. ****Before she could even say anything or before he even thought about it, he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

* * *

**

_I'm going to end it here.. Short I know lol the next chapter will make up for it. Promise. Review please!_

_Ohhhh things are heating up I see! Will Hotaru pull away?_

_(Hopefully my pc doesnt go all stupid on me!)_

_REVIEW!_


	7. Ezekiel?

_Yo Hows it going? Hope its good. I think after I'm done doing this series. I'm going to work on another Gaara story. Some different crap. (I need another girl name please! People suggest some. COOPERATE!)

* * *

_

**_Oh my god.. What am I doing?_ Hotaru found herself kissing back at this man and she was enjoying it too. That was when Gaara did a certain flick with his tongue and her eyes widened. _Gaara… _She pulled away, "Uh.."**

**He realized what he did, "Crap." He mumbled and looked away. He didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. "Sorry Hotaru… I don't-"**

"**Um.. I-Its ok.. I.." She brought a hand to her shoulder, caressing a mole he remembered as her favorite spot. He stared and she gulped, "Um.. Well.. I'll get more clothes for you..So.." She did a slight bow then headed toward the doorway. She was almost out until she heard a loud thump. She turned back and her eyes panicked when she saw he had fainted once again.**

**_Ugh…_ "Huh?" Gaara continued blinking his eyes until the lightly dimmed room came into clear view. He ran his fingers through his hair, "I fainted again?" _How pathetic.._**

"**About time you wake up.. I don't know how many times I come here and find you on the floor unconscious." Rameses was smoking again. "Well Hotaru found you first but she could barely carry you." His eyes flickered when his lit cigarette flamed for a second. He breathed out, "Should've listened to her."**

"**H-Huh?" Gaara was still woozy. The back of his head ached from whatever he fell on and his annoyance for Rameses couldn't really hold out for too long anymore. "What?" He repeated his thoughts out loud. **

**Rameses pressed the cigarette on the wall then let it drop to the floor. "Should've listened to Hotaru I said. That food helps your body heat."**

**Gaara sat staring at nothing. "Oh.." He said simply, he was attempting to end the conversation so he could get up and leave but Rameses didn't budge. He stood glaring at him. Finally Gaara made eye contact and his eyes narrowed weakly, "Can I help you?"**

"**Remember your promise Gaara." His voice was taunting and his eyes were in a bit of rage. **

**Gaara's eyes darkened. He may have been too weak to glare back at that moment but his presence was sure to be enough. Rameses's back was still on the wall. His arms crossed, dark brown eyes glaring and muscles tightening. Gaara saw he was serious. "Why don't you stop telling riddles and just tell me whats going on?" He said this more in a soft demand. His eyes got some energy back and he glared like his usual self, "Or are you afraid your time will end if I figure it out?"**

**Rameses looked a bit surprised, "Excuse me?"**

**Gaara didn't increase his tone but his words were sharp, "Once I figure this all out and kill you, Ezekiel and that damn bitch," Rameses growled under his breath, "I'm staying with Hotaru." **

**Rameses struggled not to attack. **

**Gaara continued. " You just don't want me to be with Hotaru. You being dead or not.." Gaara paused, "I know your kind."**

**Rameses growled again, "What makes you so sure I feel that way."**

**Gaara smirked, "Because I invented it."

* * *

**

**Hotaru had finished making the last bottle of medicine for nearby children and she was already sitting down thinking to herself. Just a while ago Rameses came storming out of where Gaara was staying. His movements quick and quiet but the look on his showed he was pissed and was about to get into some trouble if he didn't calm down. She glanced at where Gaara was staying, "Gaara.." She mumbled and her eyes closed painfully.**

"**Well Well. First time I actually see you frown."**

**She looked up then a smile touched her face, "Ezekiel." Hotaru stood up and they both crammed into a hug, "I missed you so much. You okay?"**

**He smiled warmly, "Of course. I always am." He caressed her cheek, "You okay?"**

"**Yeah.." She looked down and sighed when she knew he wouldn't accept that for an answer. "I.."**

"**You look sad.." He frowned out, "Rameses do something?"**

"**Well.. No..I…I don't know.."**

**Ezekiel gave a puzzled look then looked toward the room where she glanced at. "Whos in there?"**

**Hotaru gulped, "Uhh."**

**Ezekiel looked at Hotaru once more then proceeded to the room. When he opened the door he could see surprise crawl on the guys face when he saw him. "You.." Ezekiel mumbled…**

**Gaara was standing up. He WAS watching Rameses walk down the pathway angrily but when hearing the door… "Ezekiel.." Gaara narrowed his eyes. **

**Ezekiel gave a smile.. But… it was.. Friendly? "I don't know you do I? I thought you looked familiar but..- Huh? Whats wrong?"**

**Gaara's mouth had literally dropped, well… more like his eyes in surprise. _I don't know what to do anymore. _"You're telling me you don't know who I am?" **

**Ezekiel looked at him longer then shook his head, "Should I?"**

**Gaara sighed, "I don't believe this.." He crossed his arms and looked out the window once more, "This is crazy.." _So Rameses was telling the truth…_**

"**Beautiful isn't it?" Ezekiel was next to Gaara, "I love this town. So peaceful.."**

**Gaara didn't even answer back.**

"**So whats bothering you?" He stared at him with cool eyes.**

**Gaara had already narrowed his, _The bastard…_ "I'm leaving.." He turned abruptly and began out the door.**

**Ezekiel watched him then before he knew it he called out, "Gaara…Wait.."**

**Gaara was at the doorway, he stopped. He actually stopped. _W-What am I doing? Why did I-_**

"**Um. Do.. You.. I mean.. I.. Hotaru doesn't remember anything and…"**

**Gaara sighed, "Tell me something I don't know.."**

"**Its just.." He paused. Would he dare break the rules?**

**Gaara looked back.. Something about his voice was different… Something but…what?.. Gaara didn't know… he couldn't take it anymore, "I'm going.." He shook his head and rushed out. Then.. Bam.**

"**G-Gaara!" **

**Gaara had ran smack into Hotaru and she was about to fall over but Gaara grabbed her shoulders. "Sorry." His eyes dimmed. How could he face her? She forgot all about him.. After all.. She loved him too … right? How could you forget your own love? Did she really mean it when she said those things back then? "Or was it just a lie…" Gaara mumbled out loud and Hotaru's face turned blank. He gave a hurt look and let go.. "You.. Be careful ok?" He turned away and headed to the front door.**

**Hotaru stood watching him. Her face in sympathy and sadness. What could she do?**

"**Unless.." Gaara stopped when he pressed his palm on the door knob. "you…" He looked straight at her.. "Do you remember me..?"**

**Hotaru stood staring.. She began to breathe hard..**

**Gaara's stomach began to flutter..**

**Hotaru first lowered her eyes and poked at fingertips then she looked up.. And said.. "I.."

* * *

**

**  
**_Well I'll end it here. Sorry it took me long to update. Review! And I'll have another story on Saturday or Sunday. (GUESS WHAT! MY SPRING BREAK IS HERE! YES NOW I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD HAHAHAAH!)_


	8. Leaving to forget

_I have good news and bad news. Good news. I actually updated on time. (Yay!) Bad news. After this last chapter… I'm going to Mexico for Spring Break and I won't be back for 2 weeks. (Runs)

* * *

_

"**I…" Hotaru felt her mind racing, her stomach turning, "I.." Her eyes lowered and she grimaced when she stopped looking at him, "I'm sorry.."**

**Gaara tempted to kill himself at the spot, if he could, but instead steadied himself out the door and walked out. **

**Cool air flew in but he was surprised when it just felt like regular wind. He sighed loudly and began walking as fast as he could, _I'll just go… Walk.. Shit.. I don't know…_ He closed his eyes in pain. _I don't know anymore…

* * *

_**

**Hotaru ran to the window that viewed her town so fast that she almost ran into the glass. Her eyes began to water and she gripped at nothing. "I'm sorry.." She said again and pressed her forehead on the window, "But I.."**

"**Hotaru.." Ezekiel had his hands behind his back. His eyes weren't back to normal but he felt her pain, "Its not your fault you know.. I mean.. you still have a chance…"**

"**Chance?" She turned back, "CHANCE? Oh fuck you." She pounded the glass, "Fuck you fuck me.. Fuck fuck-" She did this continually until someone grabbed her wrist. She continued sobbing and dug her head on his chest, "I hate this… I hate.." She was too bewildered and Ezekiel sighed. **

**_Damn it.. Mothers going to be angry… _He pat her head, "Come on Hotaru.. A couple of more hours and-"**

"**What? I'll fully be dead Ezekiel. THEN WHAT? HAVE MY MOM CORRPUPT MY MIND!"**

**Ezekiel stood grim. She was right. In about exactly 12 hours. Her mom would have fully took control of Hotaru's mind. No one knew the real story but Ezekiel and Hotaru so why not have him tell it to you honestly. Well you know what I mean. **

**You see. Rameses and the old man were right about everything going wrong with the sacrifice and all. The only difference is the only reason why the mom started everything over was cause she needed Hotaru's mind, body, soul in order to keep living. Rameses was right. The bitch wasn't ready to go to hell. She would take fully control of Hotaru then things would be ok. For her anyway. **

**Only reason why the mom held her plan off was cause Ezekiel made a deal with her. If Hotaru could find love and make the mom feel it was true. She would allow herself to go. She wanted to get revenge on everything for taking her husband away. How was her husband really taken away? Assassins. The man SHE killed was her second husband. She went crazy after her first died. Hotaru and Ezekiel are and will stay half brother and sister. **

**Hotaru doesn't know this and Ezekiel still wonder how long it would take before Gaara and her realize all they needed to do was stick to each other. _Its so simple its difficult I guess…_ Ezekiel sadly thought and shook his head. **

**Now.. What Ezekiel doesn't know is that Hotaru's mom threatened that if she fell in love.. She would kill off the whole village.. Literally destroying every person, animal anything in it. Hotaru was too peaceful for that so she stuck to her rules.**

**Anyway Our focus here right now is.. What the hell is Gaara doing? **

**Gaara was on the verge of running and he was about to until he heard the voice of Rameses. He had almost banged into him.**

"**Hey-What the hell?" Another cigarette hung from his mouth, "What are you doing?"**

"**I'm leaving.." Gaara mumbled and didn't want to say it any louder since he wondered. _Why the fuck should I tell him?_**

'**Leaving?" Rameses looked at him quite oddly, "Just like that? Huh?"**

**Gaara sighed and pushed past him.**

"**Hey wait..-" He saw he was serious since he kept getting farther and farther away then started running up the hill where Hotaru lived, _What-_Pant- _the_ _hell are -_Pant -_are you doing Hotaru?_**

**Gaara looked up again and saw he was now where Rameses had killed the assassins. Or.. Whatever they were. The bodies were gone and instead saw little children around.. Not playing but on their knees and whispering. _Prayers?_ He caught a glance of a boy and girl and they bowed respectfully. "Hey.. Whats going on?"**

"**Well.." The girl started.**

"**We found the bodies," The boy said.**

"**And decided to bury them since we feel its respect." Finished the girl.**

**Gaara forced a smile then let them walk past. _Wish my village was like this.. _He then heard giggles and snickering. He turned and saw more little kids in a group. Seems they had cornered someone. He watched for awhile then out of curiosity went to see himself. He frowned out of disappointment and saw they were throwing rocks and snow at a boy. Teasing and kicking him, "Break it up kids." He almost yelled but his voice was calm. His tone was sharp and he gave a tiny glare so the kids scrambled away. He kneeled down and held out a hand to the trembling boy..**

**He had ruffled black hair with pale blue eyes. He was certainly different then the village. _Outsider? _**

"**N-No.. sir.. I.. I was born here.." He was holding a small stuffed animal that brought back memories to Gaara and he pulled it closer. The boy gulped deeply and he was still backing up on a tree.**

**Gaara smiled, this time real, "Its ok.. I won't hurt you.." The boy wasn't buying it. Gaara let his hand down, "Where are your parents.."**

**The boy stared at him then looked away, a small blush hit him, "I-I don't know.. I live at the orphanage with a couple other kids.." He glanced back at Gaara when he didn't speak back. **

**Gaara had his eyes lowered. _I guess this village isn't that different… Sad really.._**

"**Um.." The boy pressed his mittens on the tree so he could stand up, "C-Can.. I know your name.. mister?"**

**Gaara looked at the boy, "I'm…. My name is Gaara. Pleasure to meet you.." He held his hand out and the boy this time shook it softly. **

**He looked back down, "Your… Your eyes.. They're like mine… So.."**

"**Like yours?".. Where did Gaara hear that from?.. Oh yes.. Naruto.. _Hope him and Hinata are doing ok.._**

**The boy continued, "Yes sir.. Are you lonely too?" He looked back up. **

**Gaara stared then stood, "I don't know… Not nearly as before I guess.."**

"…**huh?"**

"**I thought I found someone I love but.. The girl doesn't even remember my name…" He smirked.. "Doesn't matter now… I'm going and I'm going to forget.."**

**The boy tugged lightly, "C-Can I go with you.." He trembled when Gaara looked down at him, "I.. I'm lonely too.. Everyone makes fun of me.. And I.." **

**Gaara knelt back down when the boy started crying.. He hugged him tight and the boy hugged back. Even dropping his stuffed animal to hug Gaara.**

**He was sobbing now, "All I wanted to do was feel something.."**

**Ouch.. That sounded familiar too.. Which made Gaara squeeze tighter. **

**A couple minutes later Gaara found himself on a roof, the boy next to him drinking warm water. He blinked unaware and wondered how this had happened. **

**The boy sighed out. "Depressed and lonely is not good for my age.." **

"**How old are you?"**

"**Nine."**

"**Hm.. You're right…" He glanced toward Hotaru's house. It has been only 6 minutes since he left.**

"**You think about her a lot.. Huh?" The boy closed his eyes, "Do you ever wonder what would happen if she did die?"**

**Gaara shot a glare and the boy trembled, "How do you know this?" He demanded**

**The boy looked away, "I can read minds.. I can see past, future.. Whatever is there. I know what people really think about me.. About others.." He covered his ears, "I know and see too much.. And.. I don't want too anymore.." **

**Gaara stared.**

"**And you're going to start hating me too huh? Like the others… The other kids… All they do is make fun of me… The adults do too.. They're no better.. They hurt. Hurt.. Hurt!.. They should die.. They should-"**

**Gaara pulled the boy on his lap then placed the boys head on his chest. "Shush. You think too much." Gaara sounded annoyed but the boy knew he meant love. "People annoy me when they talk like that. Just nonsense thinking.." He smirked, "Somewhere out there.. There's light.." He looked at Hotaru's house, "I know there is.."

* * *

**

**Rameses slammed the door open, "Ok what the hell?"**

"**Rameses.. She's accepting your proposal.." Ezekiel looked pissed and he closed his eyes while going into the kitchen.**

"**What?" He looked at Ezekiel then at Hotaru, now walking toward her, "Hotaru?"**

**She had her knees pulled to her chest, her head resting lightly, "Its true…"**

**Rameses shook his head. "You're lying."**

**Hotaru looked at him, smiled then patted the seat next to her. "Sit sit.."  
HE did.**

**She sighed and cuddled on him.**

**Rameses just sat there. _Whore.._ "Really whats going on? I just saw Gaara leaving and-"**

"**I don't care.. I don't even know the stranger.. . Besides it was you Rameses.. You who-"**

"**STOP IT!" Rameses sighed and he closed his eyes, "Stop your fucking nonsense. Don't you sit here and lie straight to my face."**

**Hotaru looked at him violently. "I'm not." She was still in a whisper, "Its true I do love-"  
"Stop it. Think before you finish that sentence."**

"**I love-" She attempted to repeat.**

"**Hotaru you're not thinking."**

**Hotaru had dimmed her eyes a little, tears almost came out, "I-I.. love.."**

"**Hotaru…Please…" He shook his head, "Its hurts me more than you.."**

**Hotaru covered her face in his chest, "I love Gaara…"**

**Rameses smirked, "Yeah.. I know… You remembered him the whole time didn't you?"**

**She nodded then squeezed her eyes, "I couldn't forget him. I couldn't.. I can't! When mom brought me back.. I-I.. She asked if I remembered anything and only one thing popped up in my mind.." She frowned, "Gaara.. Gaara.. Gaara.. That was all I remembered… My mind wouldn't let me forget.. I"**

**Rameses stood, "Well you only have a couple hours.." he took out a cigarette and lit it, "By then I think you can catch him. He left you know.."**

**Ezekiel was listening and watching. He had his head on top of his palm and he sighed, "HE could be anywhere Rameses."**

"**Nah. A kid out there stopped him. Very fond. I think Gaara's going to steal him away."**

"**What?" Ezekiel shook his head, "Whatever-"**

"**Mom.. Threatened me…" Hotaru had lowered her head bringing attention from Ezekiel and Rameses, "She said if I fell in love… She would destroy this village.."**

**Ezekiel narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"**

"**She would kill every person.. Every animal.. Anything that breathed.." She sighed, "I can't-"  
By then Ezekiel was gone. He ran full speed wherever Gaara was headed.**

**Rameses blew out smoke, "Great… Ezekiel is going to do something he regrets.. Watch.."**

**Hotaru frowned, "I want to end this.."

* * *

**

**Gaara and the boy were almost out of the village. Gaara only walking slow so the boy could catch his breath. He was skinny but had a terrible disease for some reason. "I wasn't born like the other kids." He huffed out, "I was the only one different."**

"**How?"**

"**Well for one thing I'm super cold.. My body just can't adjust to this temperature.. Second.."**

"**Power?" Gaara guessed and lifted the boy over a rock.**

"**Yeah.." He breathed out and a small cough took place after.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah.. Once I get out of here.."**

**After another 5 minutes of walking the boy suddenly stopped. Gaara looked at him. **

"**I.. I never went past the line.."**

"**Line..?" Gaara looked around and saw a strong jutsu had been covering this place. _I didn't even feel it.. Odd.._**

**The boy nodded, "Yup. The lady who summoned it is very strong. No one goes out unless they get her permission.."**

**Gaara stared at the boy.**

"**Lets go.." He shifted along a path, pulling Gaara along, "Everyday I would look at this line and sit here and just watch it… Other kids tried passing just for fun but couldn't even get a hand out. Maybe… I can.." He stuck his hand out and like ordinary it could. "Alright.." His eyes lit up and he let go of Gaara. He jumped over the line and began jumping, "I can't believe it.. I .." He suddenly knelt to his knees and began coughing again.. Hard, hoarse and violent.**

"**Hey kid.." Gaara rushed to him, rubbing his back. He began to panic when blood fell to the floor. "Whats wrong? Hey.." **

**The boy fell fully to the floor and he even struggled to get up but once again he only succeeded in coughing up more blood and falling to his side.**

"**Shit.."  
"He won't last long.." A lady with a hair in a bun stood by Gaara. She was about in her mid 40s but showed no signs of weakness.**

**Gaara narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?"**

**She chuckled, "Who am I? Me?" She walked to the dying boy, "Doesn't matter at this moment but.. This boy was going to die anyway.. I only allowed him past since his sickness will spread in my village and kill my servants." She placed her foot on his side, "Pathetic isn't it? How he just rolls around when he'll just end up a pile of meat for animals.." She sniffed, "I can smell death all over him."**

**Gaara stood, "Get away from him."  
"Since when did you care Gaara? Back then all you wanted to do was kill people. You think they would forgive you?"**

**Gaara gave a troubled look.**

"**That's what I thought. You can't even forgive yourself yet.." She first kicked the boy to see if he was dead yet but he was still coughing blood up. She rolled her eyes, "But I have a solution." She flicked a kunai out and threw it at Gaara.**

**Gaara didn't budge since it only landed on a tree behind him. **

"**Kill yourself. You can do it now. I know you can.. You knew how before you just were afraid."**

**Gaara gulped.**

"**I'm right aren't I?" She smirked evilly, "Your just a frightened. Little. Boy.."**

**Gaara looked like he had been hit hard. All this time he thought that getting over the past was easy because of Hotaru but now.. _Its so hard.._ "I.." He slid down the tree behind him.**

**The women grinned wider, "That's right Gaara.. You're weak.. You're not worth shit.. You shouldn't listened to your thoughts and just kill yourself. Yes. Suicide. That's the answer."**

**What was she the thoughts of his past? Gaara now didn't see himself as an older person. Now only as the little kid he once was. He closed his eyes and thoughts of when he was crying came back. _I was so alone.. Alone.. _A flash of when he was holding the tiny bear. _Alone… _Gaara scrunched his hair, "Stop it.." He growled out.. "I don't want to go back.." He felt darkness creeping inside him. The monster was just waiting until he snapped. Waiting. Waiting.**

"**I smell death on you too Gaara. I should end your misery."**

**_Alone.. Alone.. I was so alone.._ **

**_Wait.._ Gaara opened his eyes halfway.. _I WAS alone… Now I'm.. _He opened his eyes in time to see Ezekiel grab the moms wrist.

* * *

**

_Sorry I have to end it here.. And sorry again. Like I said. I won't be back until 2 weeks. SO check on this story again on April 25th on Tuesday. (Don't be mad and please review again when I come back.)_


	9. What a bitch

_Hello all! My spring break was very cool. () I had a lot of fun… now … time for school.. (Sigh) lol Anyway. Here is the next chapter. (Series is coming to an end!)_

_Ps Name doesn't matter for Hotaru's mom so I'm just going to call her mom.

* * *

_

**The mom had rose her hand, getting ready to kill what was standing in her for the past years. Then… **

_**Rustle**_

**Her eyes twitched then a hand tightly grabbed her wrist. She first gave an annoyed look. Who would dare even touch her? Then she smirked. "Well Well. My son, Ezekiel."**

**He glared, "You lied to me.."**

**She only chuckled, his grip tightening, "It took you all these years just to find out and all you needed to do was ask a simple question. Ezekiel."**

**He swung his arm, his fist and hers bashing deep into hercheek, Cracked pieces of ice fell and melted into the grass. Both Ezekiel and Gaara looked around when she began to talk again.**

"**I believe." She echoed, "Both of your times are up." Clones of her crafted her body in water then hardened into ice then flesh. They all smirked, eyes narrowing to a smug look. "Ezekiel and especially," They looked at Gaara, "Gaara."

* * *

**

**Rameses could see cold mist rising up from the forest where him and Gaara had entered. "Its started Hotaru… What are you going to do?"**

**Hotaru sat silent then walked slowly beside Rameses, she gazed out the window where she sensed Gaara, "I've never been a coward before.. I don't know…"**

**Rameses sucked in cigarette fumes, "Do what you feel is right." Smoke escaped while he talked, peeling in the air and disappearing. **

"**The problem is.." She sighed, "What is right?"**

**Rameses glanced at her, "Hotaru.." He closed his eyes, an annoyed look pressed on his face, "Look.. I love you… You know whats right… You're just afraid to do it… Consequences are going to happen either way.."**

**She stood, thinking over what he said then looked at him, "What did the 'I love you.' have to do with anything?"**

**He smirked, "Because I wanted to say it a last time before you said goodbye."

* * *

**

**Gaara was already standing when ten more clones built up to look like the moms waist, "This is crazy.." He mumbled and glanced at an angry Ezekiel.**

**Ezekiel grumbled, "Gaara.. You have to kill her… Its now or never," He flinched when about 2 turned roughly to him. "I think you went through a lot of shit just to prepare for this moment.."**

**Gaara was grim, then crossed his arms as all the finished clones came charging toward them, "Destiny is a bitch huh?"

* * *

**

**Hotaru's eyes flashed sadly and she suddenly hugged him, "I'm sorry Rameses… You've been so good to me.."**

**He chuckled, patting her back with a free hand, he again blew out fumes, "Oh please.." He closed his eyes when she let go about a minute later, he feared he would actually cry if he saw her again, "I knew it was coming.." He breathed out.**

**Hotaru smiled, tugged the front of his shirt a last time then pulled the sliding door open.**

**Rameses reopened his eyes when he heard her jump down, he brought the cigarette back to his lips, "It was all the matter of when this was going to happen… Took long enough…"

* * *

**

**Clones crashed into the death of Gaara's sand and he even stood calmly when 10 attacked at once. His eyes flit when one managed to get a hand in. _Shit… She learns fast._ **

"**Gaara.." One certain one sung out, "I've been watching you since you ever laid eyes on my dear daughter.. What makes you think I can't get in?"**

**He glowered then rose his hand as a defense when one did manage to get in. Ice struck his wrist and he quickly gathered sand to heal. The clone disappeared beneath his grip. **

**As three more ran in a circle around him, wanting to join in the fun, ice particles appeared beneath their feet, power gathering and rising.**

**Once again, Gaara had to defend himself and he was quite happy that he decided to learn physical attacks so he could protect himself instead of just standing. **

**One had brought her fist toward his face only to be brushed off with a simple push and brought to the floor with more suffocating sand.**

**Ezekiel was in trouble though, the mom wanted to kill him first. Painful but fast. He groaned as three more pounded his back and spun around, taking down all at once. They just gathered the broken ice and built up stronger. "Damn it.." He mumbled and backed up on a tree. His own hair was beginning to annoy him since it had gotten loose and stuck to his wounds. He fought off another one, blocking then killing. He got tired. "Ok that's it.." He growled out and his pose took place. Two fingers pointed and Gaara glanced.**

**His pose was a normal stance but his presence was powerful. Gaara dodged away in time before icicles flew past his head. He glanced back at Ezekiel, he was fighting like crazy now. He would make a clone crumble then move to the next. It happened so fast Gaara barely could keep an eye on him. But alas..**

**Ezekiel finally was stopped. Two had came from behind, pushing him to the ground, forcing hard breath and more gathered around him.**

**Even the ones that were attacking Gaara went. **

"**Oh no you don't." Gaara rose his hand, sand cracked around from his anger and a pounds of sand rolled over each icy clone.**

**When all of them were buried and disappeared, Gaara flung the sand away, revealing the wounded Ezekiel and he let off the protection he had placed around him. "Hey… Ezekiel.."**

**He was breathing hard, "Gaara you moron.. I told you to focus on killing HER."**

"**Pathetic… You even went so low to protect people.." The women's heels had clicked to the ground and she scowled, "Gaara you disappoint.. I'm going to make you suffer."**

**Gaara growled, he stood up slowly and she smirked when she saw his eyes were troubled. **

"**Look. You look lik a scared little puppy."**

"**Bitch.." He scowled out. Oh yeah. He was back to his usual self. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me that way."

* * *

**

_Hmmm I think the next chapter is going to be the last ones you guys.. Girls.. Lol whatever, I'm thinking of a title for the next Gaara story. Lol Next Chapter I'll tell you what it is ok. REVIEW!_


	10. Second to last Chapter

_(Sigh) I'm sorry everyone. I stopped at the major last chapter of Bleeding in the Sand and I'm not going to lie to you and say I had probs. with my pc cause I didn't. (And I was planning to write that too)_

_You see.. (Not that you care or if anyone's even reading this anymore) I was going through some issues and just wanted to forget everything. EVERYTHING!!_

_(Sighs again then smiles with much love!!!) BUT I'M BACK BABY!!! (Gosh I ignored all my e-mail and everything. I even wanted to erase my account and my screen name but ...Gosh I don't know.) Anyway enough of the stupid past. I was stupid and that's that. So those of you that still care for Ms. Hotaru and Mr. Gaara. _

_HERE IT IS!!!

* * *

_

_Last Time-_

"**Aww. You look like a scared little puppy."**

"**Bitch.." He scowled out. Oh yeah. He was back to his usual self. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me that way."

* * *

**

**By now Gaara finally felt pumped up and the need for blood came back to him, _But this time I want it for myself, _His eyes changed, a smirk had risen, "Oh this is going to be fun."**

**As Heather (Which is the moms name so get used to it) glared down smugly at him, they locked eyes until Gaara got moving. But to a bit of her surprise, he wasn't heading toward her but to-**

**Another Heather that was attacking Ezekiel suddenly blocked herself. All she could do was grin now. **

**"You're the real one." Gaara had somehow got close to her ear and he whispered it, sand wrapping around her waist.**

**She only laughed, slipping away from the quick death. Her speed was uncontrollable and now she had ran straight ahead, him right beside her. "You're no fun Gaara. You just want to kill me that fast?"**

**"I'm going to kill you my way." Sand rose angrily, snapping at her till she was forced to stop, his sand now surrounded her. "Ohhh how scary. I love it."**

**Gaara said nothing, only motioned his fingers to get her.**

**As sand whips snapped at her, she easily dodged, even touching some in joy. "Yawn Gaara boy you're so-" A kunai sped past her cheek, damaging her skin. **

**Gaara then dodged from the same kunai that landed on a tree behind him. The force of the kunai was so strong leafs shuddered down. **

**"Now Gaara!" The voice of Ezekiel echoed yet he seemed so close.**

**Gaara motioned his sand, not bothering saying anything out loud, and packs of sand crashed her back through about 2 trees till the push stopped and slid her up into the air. His knuckles buckled, anger wrapping around what had made him and his love suffer for what seemed like forever. His eyes then suddenly changed. His light green pupils diluted and a sense of craziness warped him into his old self, "I'll kill you." He smiled widely, almost wanting to laugh then- "Ugh!"**

**The hold on Hotaru's mother loosened, the sand seemed to melt down and as soon as she felt the ground beneath her, she ran.**

**What had hit Gaara even confused him. As pain stuck to his clotted chest, emotion washed over him as a familiar face of Hotaru stood a couple steps from him, "Hu..Hotaru.." He whispered. The pain had woken him up and he was now weak from his curse. Yet... He couldn't understand this.. "W-Why?"**

**Hotaru stood fiercely over him.**

**Had she turned? Was it too late?**

**Her smile then changed his thoughts. "My poor angel." She whispered, already bent down and holding his face, "You don't know what you do to me."**

**Gaara only chuckled, "And you to me." **

"**YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!" Heather flung icicles of ice at them, Hotaru only blocked them with a snap. Heather seemed almost surprised when they burst in the air like snow. "H-How-"**

"**I'm tired of this... I'm tired of this little game... the way you treat things like nothing." Gaara saw Hotaru's eyes change, white emerged from her gray pupils and now she seemed blind, "Even now you treat my son with such disrespect."**

_**Son?**_

"**I guess you were right mother." Hotaru smiled, now turning to face her, "Eventually you do so many things bad you just don't care anymore. So starting now." Before Gaara could even blink, Hotaru was so close to her mom it even shocked her, "I don't care if I kill you."**

"**You lie!"**

"**Do I?" Hotaru easily stuck her hand through her mom, on her heart and like nothing. "You were suppose to die a long time ago. Why would I lie? Its about time death took your sorry ass back to hell."**

**The clones that surrounded Ezekiel misted away. He fell to his knees, gasping for breath and looking up at what Hotaru was doing. "Hotaru." He said breathlessly. "Don't."**

**The mom only started laughing, "Little girl you can't end what I began. I made you and I can unmake you." She wasn't afraid. Rising on one knee she smacked her hand down on Hotaru's wrist. Her eyes glowed as she held on and she began to morph herself inside Hotaru.**

**Hotaru, trying to control the new power that overcame her body, her eyes widened and her mouth gritted her teeth together, "I. Won't. Let you!" She grabbed her mom's wrist with her other arm. Her mom had backed her up into a tree and Hotaru could feel the branches start to break through the back of her flesh, "Ugh!"**

**"H-Hotaru!" Ezekiel started running to her only to get icicles through him. Just like that he was flung into a icy wall of rocks and the pointy end of the sharp ice went through his stomach. **

**He coughed out blood, blind eyes widening and his senses starting to die. **

**"Ezekiel!" Gaara was a bit shaken by this, he hadn't seen someone die this graphic since... he had changed.. He grunted while slowly trying to pick himself up from the ground. _The.. The way ... he looked when he got..hit.._ Gaara pictured seeing the emotion that Ezekiel had made when the ice made impact with him. The pain and shock. The determination afterward trying to breathe and live. _Is this what.. they were going through when I... _Gaara suddenly did a small sob, his eyes narrowed troubled and the feeling made him sick. Sick. It was sick. _And I killed like it was a game. For the joy. _**

_**Gaara!**_** His eyes blurred, right now all he wanted was a warm voice to help him. ****_Help me from my misery.. but.._**

**"Ga-...Gaara." Hotaru was now slumping down, her mind was starting to lose her memories... her thoughts... "I don't want to forget..Gaara.." She repeated the name in her mind and this was what kept her fighting.**

**Now even Heather strained against the love she had. "Damn you! Make this easy Hotaru!" She rose her leg and roughly smashed her heel to choke Hotaru. Hotaru gasped now. "Weaken you worthless blood-"**

**"Enough.." Ezekiel whispered, cold air huffed in the sudden heavy silence as Gaara had grabbed the moms wrist as he spoke. "Enough.." He smiled, half-risen eyes toward Gaara and happy he finally did something. He took his last breath in peace.**

**"Let her go!" Gaara's gripped her hand and somehow even pried her fingers off fully.**

**She was angrily shocked, "How dare you touch your filthy fingers on me-"**

**He slammed her on a tree like she did Hotaru, "How does it feel bitch?"  
"Gaara.." Hotaru started coughing, "You.. You have to kill me."**

**"What?"**

**"She's right Gaara." Heather started chuckling but grunted when he squeezed her neck. **

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"She's.. my vessel Gaara." Her grin was rising even though she was in an awkward position. "If you don't kill her you'll kill this whole village." **

**"What?" Gaara knew better than to take eyes off his enemy but he couldn't help this and looked away. "Hotaru?" His voice cracked.**

**Hotaru smiled reassuringly, "It's to end it all Gaara... We'll be free.." She lowered her eyes, "I know it's selfish but.. I'll be free.."**

**"Fool." **

**Gaara fully turned toward Hotaru and helped her stand knowing Heather had already slipped from his grip.**

**"I thought you would learn by now never to turn away but I guess not." She chuckled and now started heading straight toward Hotaru, she was about to fully take over, "It's all over now!"**

**But ...before anyone even knew it, even Gaara himself, he... suddenly stuck his hand through Hotaru's heart. Sand trickled to the ground... Soft lines of beige covered the white of snow.**

**He helped lower her to her knees and he could feel the fresh new tears start to down his cheeks, his lime green eyes in a troubled sadness. **

**More tears ran over his arm but those weren't his.**

**Hotaru grabbed her moms neck before she could make impact, she locked eyes with her as she began to disappear into dust. "This, mother, is true love." Tears were already coming down but more seem to burst out, she smirked, "If this isn't proof enough.. Then you don't know what love is anymore."**

**Her mom then smiled back but.. it was nice, "Yeah.." She closed her eyes before turning into sprinkles of snow.**

**Hotaru's hair began to fall out in pieces, strands fell out till they reached her shoulders, her eyes began to dull like her brothers. "Hey you.." She looked up at Gaara as he jumped down to the floor and laid her there. "I missed you.. I was.. wondering when.."  
"Hotaru.." He knelt down to her face, hand caressing and lips almost touching, "You can't leave me.. again.." He was on top of her, both arms by the side of her ears.**

**She started laughing, she was trying hard to keep another breath of life. "Sorry.. I must've died on you how many? 2 times already?" She started chuckling again to try to lighten him up but he caught her gaze, "Oh Gaara.." She tried smiling but ended up sobbing.**

**He frowned, "It's..not fair.."**

"**It's not." She lightly nodded then opened her eyes, she hadn't the energy to wipe her tears away and he did. Smoothing then locking another intense gaze. He licked the end of his thumb where he caught her tear then, intense eye contact not letting down, kissed her for the last time. **

**It was slow, arousing and sad all at the same time. Her cold soft lips moistened with his warmness and she smiled in joy. For the final touch she breathed out a soft moan, bit the bottom of his lip and pecked afterward. He pressed on her forehead with his. "Gaara.." She almost sung out. "I have a secret." She laughed when he poked her cheek then started rubbing the side her neck softly.**

"**So?"**

"**So I want to tell you." She managed to lift her head a little and kissed the side of his ear, "I love you." **

"**...That's.. not a secret crazy girl.." When she lowered her head and he had wanted to look at her again.. She was gone.. **

**Her eyes were now fully dull.. They showed no life.. She had taken her last breath silently. **

**Instead of feeling the tears come down he closed her eyes and stood up. **

**Hearing crunches of little feet behind him he put an arm around the little boy that had hugged him around the knees. The other hand he patted the boys head which was a little above his belly button, "You're fine now?"**

**(Err.. the boy he was about to leave the town with but he had an illness.. Something like that.. Remember? lol!)**

**"I-I think.."**

**Silence heavied but still, Gaara patted his head again, "So it's just you and me huh?"**

**The boy lowered his blue eyes. "I.. I don't have a name Gaara... That's why I didn't tell you.."**

**(The little boy with dark hair and blue eyes who was about to leave with Gaara. Remember?)**

"**Nonsense.. I'm sure you do.."  
"I.."**

"**Well what do you want to be called?"**

"**...They call me Boy.."**

"**Not a name.."**

"**Or That Boy."**

"**Not a name I tell you." He rubbed his fist into his skull, "Stop trying to piss me off."  
The boy laughed silent. He had found his new family and so did Gaara.

* * *

**

**The coated sun seemed to get lighter, beams burst through trees and the village now seemed alive.**

**As Gaara made his way up toward Hotaru's old house in the village, he could see more kids outside all playing. Instead of the streets, walkways, being empty they were busy with adults laughing, smiling. **

**It was like a normal village now.**

**Snow was still all around, still sprinkling lightly while kids threw some at others. **

**As the boy noticed the town had become more active, he pressed into Gaara's side, gripping Gaara's shirt and nervously hiding half of his face. "What?"**

**"...I.."**

**"If you want to go play then go play."**

**"...They.. don't want to play with me-"**

**"SANOM-KUN!"**

**"Gah!" The boy now hung onto Gaara for dear life, Gaara almost falling over and getting annoyed from the sudden push.  
"Sanom-kun! Sanom-kun!"**

**"S-Stop calling me that!" The boy rose his blue eyes, blush covered his cheeks. Before he could say anything the girl had smacked her two hands against the sides of his face. "I got something for you!"  
"And who's this?" Gaara pulled the dark haired boy more off him, he smirked as the girl wrapped a scarf around him. She noticed Gaara and took a step back, gray eyes sparkling.**

**"My name's Mikanon Natuma sir." Mikanon gazed back at the so called 'Sanom', "Sanom-kun-"**

**"M-My name isn't-"**

**Gaara pressed a heavy hand on top of his head, "I thought you said you didn't have a name?"**

**"I-I don't! She just calls me that!" The boy now started taking of the twisted scarf off around his neck but she hugged him so he wouldn't.**

**Pressing cheeks she quickly kissed him, making him blush, "OH! He looks like a Sanom that's why!" **

**He now started fighting with her to try to escape her loving grip.**

**Gaara chuckled, "Sanom. I like it." He knelt down and she let go of Sanom who was now stubbornly looking away in embarrassment. **

**She looked at Gaara.**

**"You take care of him ok? He may be stubborn but he's just lonely and wants care."**

**She smiled, long silver white strands of hair falling forward in front of her shoulder, she bowed and blushed, "I know! He's really nice!" She looked back up at Gaara, almost sad, "But-"  
Sanom suddenly pressed a hand over her mouth, "We should leave the adults to talk Mika."**

**Mika gave a confused look but as she glanced up she nodded and bumped clumsily into Sanom, "OH! YOU CALLED ME MIKA! A PET NICKNAME!! SANOM SANOM!"**

**"S-Stop yelling!"**

**Gaara stood, knowing who the presence was behind him. Smoke warmed the back of his neck, "Well.. That's that.." He murmured, green eyes lowering to the floor.**

**Rameses frowned, "That's that? You're giving up? Just like that?"  
"Nothing left for me."  
"We need a new owner."**

**"Owner? So? You're almost as good as me." Gaara turned, smirking at him knowing this pissed him off, "You be it. I'm done. I already have my own village to care for."**

**"I'd rather not. I hate kids."  
"And you think I don't?" Gaara closed his eyes. He sighed slowly and pressed his hands inside his pockets. He started to leave.**

**"Gaara.."**

**"Nothing left for me anymore."**

**"So what now you're going to depress again?"**

**"No... Just move on I guess.."**

**"..."**

**Gaara shrugged. He ran fingers threw his wet bloody hair and looked up into the gray sky, breath showed as he exhaled from exhaustion. "Hey.." He smirked. "You're free."

* * *

**

_So That's That. Sorry it took so long to get out. _

_Just Kidding. _

_Bonus Chapter if you scroll down. HA!

* * *

_

**"ARGH!!!" The boy named Sanom suddenly threw down his cards with a frustrated blush on his face, he shoot a glare at his friend Mika. **

**"Ohh!" She grabbed his cheek and smirked, "You're so cute Sanom-kun!"**

**"What's the point of this stupid game?"**

**"Point." Gaara crossed his arms, "Point... Hmm.. Match up the pair and separate."**

**"But.. I thought it was by color..."**

**"No."**

**"Then why is it called Goldfish?"**

**"Cause if you get the guess wrong then you 'fish' for another card."**

**Sanom sat thinking for awhile before just flipping the whole table, "STUPID STUPID GAME!"**

**"DUMBASS LITTLE KID YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FLIP THE TABLE OVER!" Temari smacked him on the back of the head.**

**"OW!"**

**Mika started laughing.**

**Gaara sighed and stood, he didn't feel like hearing loud noises at the moment. He went to his room and pushed open a window before climbing out. **

**It's been about a week since.. that incident and since then Sanom was adopted like a son to Gaara and girl just came over to bother him. _Win-Win situation I guess.._ He looked out the new view the new house gave him. **

**They also all have moved since somehow, Gaara became popular. He grumbled at this wanting no more to do with people. _Just want to... I don't know what.._ He closed his eyes, "This... is.. depressing.."**

_**Gaara..**_

**"Hmm? What?" He didn't realize he had fallen asleep. **

_**Gaara!**_

**"What?!" He opened his eyes then realized he was alone. No one was calling him**

**.. Err.. wait.. "Huh?"**

_Uhh This was all I had but I'll be updating for the last chapter by or before Friday so.. yeah!_

_I won't dissapear again! I promise! _

_And once again I'm sorry for... yeah blah blah_

_Oh OH one more thing I'm going to be making another Hinata and Naruto story but this time better... Like I'm actually going to try! .. I think.. I hope.. Anyway I'll have more info in the next chapter of Bleeding in the Sand._

_Please Review_

_I'm sorry and THANK YOU!!! _


	11. Last but not Least

_Oops I'm late again.. oh well anyway here is the last last chapter. _

_Oh yeah look forward to a new Naruto and Hinata Story on Wednesday _

_The story is called Behind her Eyes._

_Oh yeah I'm also changing my screen name to Ditto.. Don't know why I just am.

* * *

_

_**Gaara!**_

**"What?" Gaara turned a bit irritated at the tone the voice was giving him.**

**Temari stood at the doorway, her eyes narrowed and she fanned herself from the heat in the room, "You're going to end up giving yourself heat stroke."**

**Gaara looked at her annoyed by her nonsense warning then his dimmed eyes lingered back out the window. **

**He could see heat rise off the ground under the sunlight. His back had now drops of sweat rolling down his shoulder blades. **

**He sighed. **

**"Gaara.."  
"What?"  
"Answer my question."**

**"Did you ask me anything?" He had spaced out too long. _Oops.._ **

**Temari frowned, she sat next to him hand touching his knee, "Look.. I.. Well.." **

**Gaara looked at her, wondering why she was stuttering all of a sudden. She had blushed from not getting her words straight. "Why are you acting so weird?"**

**Tamari's eyes sympathized, "I-.. don't know what pain you're going through right now... Um.."  
"..."**

**"So I want to know." She had said this quickly, she even closed her eyes getting ready for the rejection but..**

**"..Ok.." Gaara simply said and looked back out the window. He smiled softly. "But.. I'm not going through any pain right now.."**

**Temari gazed at him oddly. Gaara.. now seemed relaxed. _I..I don't get it.._ **

**As if reading her mind Gaara continued, "Its.. strange I know but.. I'm ok.. I'm better than I've been since I was ...I guess born.." Gaara paused. **

**Was that really true? The first time Hotaru supposedly had died.. He wept so hard it seemed unreal. Not to mention the worst depression in the world. This time though.. he didn't even shed a drop.**

**Seeing his troubled look Temari pat his back, "I.. I understand.." She smirked, "at least I think I do.. I might not have been.. as bad.. but.. either way the feelings are the same.. Someone dies.. it feels like the world has been taken away from you.. Like.. you don't even want to breath anymore.." Her hand gently stroked his hair, "I lost someone I loved.."**

**Gaara glanced at her, he was a bit surprised.**

**She chuckled, "Ezekiel.."**

**Anger then sadness fought in his body. He looked at her in shock, "What?" He was so deep into his drama he payed no attention to that love. He raised an invisible eyebrow, "Really?.."**

**Temari laughed, "Why is that so surprising?"**

**"He looks like a girl."  
"Gaara!" Temari took her hand off him, "He does not! And get out of this room! It's like the sun is in here!" She flicked her hand, sweat flying, "It was like washing my hands on a hairless raccoon."**

**"Hey.." Gaara tapped her forehead, "Not funny."**

**Temari stood up, patting him on the head, "Look lil' bro just smile more.. It'll probably help ok."**

**Gaara shook his head, "Get out." He smirked and as she left out the room he had opened the window. **

**Wind gushed in and his sweats fluttered as he jumped out and down to the ground. Where he was going? He had no clue but.. He smiled to himself, hands in pockets. _I ...wanna go ..somewhere..

* * *

_**

**Breathing grew hoarse through the darkness. In a struggle to the breath she grabbed nothing and clung to nothing. "Ha...Ha.." This was not laughing but only a breathe out... she was struggling to breath.. to breath in.. **

_**I.. I want to live!**_

**"Ha.."**

**Her buckled hands again attempted to grab something.. anything and..**

**"Got ya!" A deep voice broke the silence in her ears. She clung heavily to the wet cloth that offered help and the figure pulled her up. **

**She suddenly opened her eyes, "Huu." Her stomach caved in and the man was almost to his knees from the woman's strength. **

**"Woh now!" Her blotted hair fell to the wooden floor. He gently moved strings of hair that stuck to her face, "Breath carefully now.. That's it.. There ya go.. Good.."**

**"Is she ok?" Another man, slightly younger, had brought towels from the cabin boat. "She looks frozen."**

**"I know.." The man narrowed his eyes to a worried look, "Can you talk?" He said softly to the woman. Her eyes had widened and as if he saw a flicker of white eyes they were now a heavy brown-gray. "Can-"  
Before he could say anything she had slammed her hand to his face, she got up and ran to the edge of the boat, nearly falling off from her speed, "Where am I?"**

**The man who was holding a towel was looking at her in shock, "You're-uhh.. Chief?"**

**She glanced back angrily from no answer, she was quick to grab his shoulder and now glared into his eyes, "Where. Am. I?"**

**"W-Well.."**

**"Lady we just found you from catching fish, " The old man had stood up slowly, rubbing the side of his face, "You should be grateful we caught you in our net cause that water is-"  
She turned, glancing around like something familiar hit her... she smiled, "I.. I can see.. and.." She suddenly frowned. Memories hit her. "Oh.." **

**In a run she grabbed the towel the man was holding, wrapped it around her and did a running start to-**

**"DON'T JUMP-!"  
A splash got him in the face. He shivered, "Shit..Damn woman."

* * *

**

**After coming to shore after about nonstop swimming she got out from the side, which was now river and not ocean, she started running until where snowflakes started to fall softly.**

**Her eyelashes started freezing over. She parted her lips and stopped when she reached her destination. "Oh.." Her eyes quivered from seeing her brother like this. "Oh..no.." She shook her head in disbelief, even walking forward and touching the icy shaped knife. "..E..Ezekiel..."

* * *

**

**"Gaara!!!" **

**Gaara turned. "Aw crap." He muttered seeing none other than Naruto. (Along with friends.)**

**"G-Gaara-kun.." Hinata blinked up at him, smiling and blushing. **

**He nodded, then at Sasuke who only did a slight wave. Sakura also smiled. "Hey Gaara."**

**"GAARA!"**

**"What Naruto? I'm right next to you."**

**"You didn't say hi to me." Naruto dramatically clung to his bare shoulder, "And I see you couldn't find a shirt today either."  
Gaara placed a hand on his head and simply dropped him to the floor.**

**Since no one cared they all looked at Gaara curiously wondering what he was doing outside.  
"Where you heading?" Sasuke asked, placing his foot on top of Naruto's head so he wouldn't get up.**

**"Yeah.. It's so hot out we were going to the river."**

**Hinata blushed, "You.. should join us Gaara... We came over here to see you anyway.."**

**Gaara looked blank for awhile then sighed to himself, "Your faces are so easy to read.. Look.. I'm fine.. I'm eating right and my behavior is accurate."**

**"Accurate?" As Naruto finally got out of Sasuke's death foot, he left an eye open to look at Gaara, "Since when did you start using big words?"**

**Both Gaara and Sasuke hit him right on the top of the head leaving two lumps. He fell to the floor again.**

**"Are you sure? Last time-" **

**Sasuke interrupted, "That doesn't mean we still don't want you to come." He shot a look at Sakura who looked away. Hinata blushed when Naruto grabbed her leg and she even tried wiggling him off. **

**Sasuke smashed his foot on him again, continuing, "Not that I care but are you coming or not?"**

**"Sasuke.." Hinata mumbled, she bowed her head at Gaara, "Naruto and I care... um.. if that matters.."  
Sakura raised her hand, "Hey just more to the crowd to help beat up Naruto. I say you come."**

**"Oh why? Oh why is the world so cruel?" Naruto rolled on his back then turned over again wiggling his butt in the air.**

**Gaara sighed, _Oh how could I say no?_ He thought sarcastically.

* * *

**

**"...Huff...Huff.." She held her place, hands at knees and eyes closed to gather energy.**

**It had taken her some time and lots of energy to get the thing out of Ezekiel. He lay on the floor with a huge hole in the middle of stomach.**

**"It.. It doesn't mean you're dead though right?" She breathed out heavily, plopping on her knees and looking at him, "I-If I'm still here... and you're still here... That means its done right?" She stared down at his pale face. "W-Why won't you answer?!" It was obvious he had to heal if alive but she needed to hear someone's voice right now... Not necessarily his but more of.. "G..Gaara.."**

**"Hm?" Gaara raised his eyebrow. He thought he heard.. _Nah.._ **

**Splashes kept him alert from getting wet.**

**"Watch it!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who was playing around with Hinata. She kicked grass at him, "Don't make me make another hole on your body!"**

**Naruto stuck his tongue out, "No fun!!"**

**Gaara stood, he casually looked around.**

**"Gaara." Sasuke was sitting, Sakura was sitting pretty much sitting on his lap so he couldn't get up, "Did you hear that too?"**

**Gaara looked at bit surprised but shrugged, "I'm thirsty." He answered with none at all emotion. Before he could go, two men caught his eye.**

"**Hey kids!"**

**Naruto rose, fit body perfectly arched over Hinata's head. He didn't notice this was making her blush and stayed there, "Who are they?"**

**Sasuke stood, just in case they were trouble.**

"**Woh Woh there. We don't mean any ya harm. We were just wondering if you saw a girl run through here?"**

**Everyone looked at each other. Gaara being the only one to hear the voice again.**

"_**I miss you."**_

**Sasuke shook his head, "We didn't."**

"**Did she steal something?" Naruto got out the water, also helping Hinata up.**

"**Nah. We just worried about her. When we was fishing we caught her in the net. Dead and frozen like snow but when I reached to grab the pale gal it was like my touch awaked her. She slapped me afterward when she opened her eyes and grabbed my crew's towel and jumped off the boat."**

**The man next to the old man nodded, "She was odd. Had-**

"**Oh her eyes were all weird.. well at least it seemed like it cause it looked like white eyes but before I got hit, it was a regular color like gray-brown-"**

**Gaara tensed, "What did she look like?"**

**The man looked at Gaara, as if recognizing him then shook a shiver of fear off, "U-Um.. Silverish hair.. about yay tall." He rose his hand, "and.. lips as pouty as fish-.. hey where is he going?"

* * *

**

**Gaara had never run so fast in his life. In a blink of an eye he was at the place where the last battle took... Where... he last kissed Hotaru ...held her.. "Hotaru!"**

**He didn't even know where he was going. It was like a faze when he was running through the forest. **

**His feet shivered under the fresh snow that was falling down. One minute it was hot as hell now it was freezing as hell. He walked forward, hand where Ezekiel had 'died.' **

**He was gone.. His body was.. even the ice had melted down like nothing happened.. "Impossible.." Gaara muttered and looked back. **

**The ice would've still been there at least... But.. there was just rock. **

"**Gaara?" A familiar voice got Gaara to stay even quieter.**

**Naruto and the gang had followed him. "Gaaaaaraaa!" Naruto called again.**

**As he stood quiet he began to think, before long he was alone again, all he could hear was a cold wind and..**

**Crunch..**

**He turned looking at the top of the rock, "Hello?" His breath was visible. "Who's up there?"**

**More crunching and rustles.**

**He narrowed his eyes, "I can-"  
Arms suddenly had wrapped around him. He whirled around, grabbing the hands that clung to his shoulders. He pulled whoever it was to the front so he could see and**

**His eyes drooped.. his voice turned to utter shock. "Uh.."  
"You.. came.." Her eyes widened in joy, "I called you and you came!" She squeezed him tight, "Gaara!"**

**"Ho..Hotaru?" He held on to her, fingers going through her hair to make sure she was real, "H-How?.. I mean.. so .. suddenly and.. Hotaru?"**

**"I don't know!" **

**(Honestly not even I know...)**

**"It... It was like coming out of the darkness and.." Her eyes watered. "I don't know.."**

**Gaara gulped softly to himself, afraid if seeing her.. looking her straight in the eyes was not going to be real. Slowly let go of her, hands on shoulders and looked at her. **

**"Gaara.." She mumbled, then lowered her face and more tears trembled down. Her shoulders shook and Gaara grasped her in his arms again.**

**This time he circled, lifting her off the ground and ended up backing into a tree. Their lips touched.

* * *

**

**Temari finished the last of the dishes, she narrowed her eyes when hearing creaks outside. "Kankuro if that's you and your dumb doll then stop playing cause it's getting old!!"**

**Silence answered her and she growled angrily, "KANKURO!"**

"**Silence my lady.."**

**She gasped, bringing the dish she was holding to hit him but his limb hands grabbed her wrist. "E-Ezekiel!"**

**His light eyes smiled, hair falling into place, he hovered over her closely, noses touching, "I found you fast."**

**She dropped the dish. Tears merged out, "Uh.. I.."**

"**Yes?" He smiled out, she was too shocked to actually say a word so he just chuckled and kissed her cheek then mouth. He touched her lips with his finger, "I would be at loss for words too if I saw me."**

**Temari closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him too only hitting him hard on the back, "Shut up you bastard!"

* * *

**

**Before Gaara could get any further Hotaru had pushed him back breathlessly, "You're freezing cold Gaara."**

**He grunted and hungrily kissed her.**

**She laughed, "Gaara."**

"**HOTARU!" Hotaru pushed Gaara away hard now, catching Hinata and Sakura in her arms, "OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"**

**Sasuke gave a surprised look while Naruto ran to join in the fun.**

"**WOO! Foursome!"**

"**Naruto!... ew!" She chopped him on the top of his head gently, "Wow you got taller!"**

"**Duh!" Naruto placed a hand on her head, "Guys are suppose to be taller," He pulled Hinata to his side, ruffling her hair.**

**Sasuke looked at Gaara. **

**Gaara nodded, oking him to know she was real and not an illusion or a trick. He breathed out a short chuckle as Gaara did, "Unbelievable."**

"**Sasuke you prick come give me a hug!"**

**As Sasuke and everyone got their wits together, they had started talking while walking to Gaara's new house.**

**Before Gaara entered he grabbed Hotaru by the arm, "Hey."**

**She smiled at his impatient tone.**

"**How are you just going to barge back into my life like that? How are you just going to.. to act like nothing happened and-"**

**Hotaru caught his lips, giggling, "I just can.." Her eyes twinlkled, "What are you going to do about it?"**

**"Gaara!" Gaara could hear the happiness in his sister's voice, "Ezekiel is here too!!"**

**Gaara looked down at Hotaru, pulling her into another hug, he sighed happily himself, "Well.. what can I say?"

* * *

**

_So what can I say? I know this last chapter was... well fast.. but I'm tired and on vacation ok? .._

_Anyway sorry lol_

_Um.. Oh I'm coming out with a NarutoXHinata story so look forward to that. Coming out on Wednesday.. err well later on when I wake up. Don't worry this story is actually well written.. well I took my time on it anyway.. Not like Bleeding in the Sand cause I ended up getting lazy toward the end. (Hint the bad last chapter lol)_

_I already pre-written the NarutoXHinata story so I had lots of time to look over it..umm Story called_

_Behind her Eyes_

_I'm also changing my screen name to Ditto so yeah... _

_Anyway once again this was not my best work but hey they all ended up together! Heh!_

_Thank you for all who put up with my mess of writing and waiting.. please continue making your own stories, god knows we want more good writers out in the world, and I'll be happy if you continue reading on my stuff too. From here on its going to be actually good and taken time on so.. yeah_

_Much LOVE! CONTINUE TO GIVE LOVE TO GAARA AND REMEMBER TO SHARE CAUSE HE NEEDS ALL THE LOVE HE CAN GET! lol_

_(Nasty sounding but you all know I meant well!!)_


End file.
